Music Trapping Jutsu!
by DarkLover4Life
Summary: Tenten, Karayan & Gail are about to embark on a strange journey, All when asked to go on a mission for the Hokage and later get ambushed by The Akatsuki. There lives may change forever Who knows? Multiple Pairings Inside.
1. Gail and Karayan

****Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. But I wish it was though.****

(AN: Why hallo again my Lovely readers! listen I dont mind that if dont leave a review I wont cry. but Id be happy if somone did leave one just to tell me what you think, but If you dont want to thats fine. Now Ill be writing another story centering around Tenten and how she met my 2 OC characters. one is Called Gail. Gail is a pale but strong build girl. hates girly things and is a die hard tomboy. her hair is short and is an electric blue short in the back and slightly longer in the front. her hair looks excatly like the dancer from just Dance 3 sweat version of I was made for Lovin' you baby by Kiss. she also has blue eyes they can change to other shades of blue. but Gail isnt human she is a Water demon who can control 3 elements. Air, Water, and also has the power to mimic other people to sound just like them and confuse them. and has a very corny but funny sense of humor.

Karayan is gail's Older sister by 10 minutes the girls are twins. but they dont look like it. Karayan's hair is an boyish-elvis-permed hair style with bangs swept to the left side. unlike her sister Karayan can control all 4 elements. for you see both Gail and Karayan's parents were powerful demons. there mother a water demon who could control Air, Water, and earth while there father was an extremely powerful fire dragon demon. now gail takes after her mothers side while Karayan takes after her father. Karayan is more serious when it requires her to be but also is a sly and cheeky side to loves to tease and pull pranks and like gail is also a die hard Tomboy. Karayan has Natural Orange eyes and her hair is a dark red color like blood mixed with orange. she can control lighting really well. and can trick others with her voice. and is also is pale. Karayan is a fire dragon demon btw. takes after her dad remember now.

and these girls have been best friends with Tenten for a very long time. They all are 17in my stories most of them will be in shippudden but I do some fic about when in hteir genin days. now enough of my rambling on to the story!)****

It Was a fairly beauitful day outside the sun just starting to rise and it was quite a sight to see, But however a certain team was not enjoying hte morning at all. this was Team Kakashi. she with naruto and sakura and sasuke who had been brought back to the village only 2 days ago. Tsunade will asign someone to watch the Uchiha until he could be trusted which probably wont be for a long time. so there they were waiting and waiting for there ever late sensei.

Sasuke was leaning against the railing with his arms crossed and a bored expression on his face. while Sakura still held that childish crush on him couldnt help but stare at him. and naruto got mad 'oh shes staring at sasuke-teme again!' and naruto complained "Ugh why does kakashi sensei always have to be late!"

"I don't know naruto! its bugging me that kakashi-Sensei is always late and I didnt even get to dry my Hair properly uh Curse Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura was still tired and they have been sitting there for at least an hour. when...

"What was that Sakura?"

"Huh?"

Sakura and naruto both turned around to see their 'beloved' Sensei standing there his nose stuffed in a green book. Even sasuke's head snapped at hearing his voice.

"Wha? Ka-KAKASHI-SENSEI YOUR-YOUR-"

"ON TIME?!" sakura finished for naruto.

"Hn." even though he didnt show it sasuke was just as surprised at both his teammates at seeing their sensei here early. But then Suddenly narrowed his eyes in suspision. Sensei was never early for anything so why had he arrived early. something was up and he didnt like it.

'Well lets get going shall we?"

"but where are we going kakashi-sensei?" sakura asked

"Yeah where?" naruto asked

Kakashi didnt say anything for a moment before he started walking towards another part of Konoha's forest. Sakura and Naruto looked at each other before shrugging. then Naruto started to follow Kakashi-sensei ans Sakura stared at the uchiha before following after her sensei and sasuke did follow kakshi too.

After a few minutes of silence Kakashi spoke up. "We are having ajoint training session today with Team Gai today."

Then it clicked on sasuke and apparently then rest of the team too. "Oh sooo that why your here early." naruto said stating the obivous.

"God Naruto." Sakura groaned not in the mood for his stupid humor.

"Shut up Dobe."

"errrr Why I ought to!-"

"Thats enough Sasuke, Naruto stop it you are acting like children." kakashi spoke up

"Hmph!" Naruto pouted while Sakura rubbed her temples. Sasuke had a faint smirk on his face naruto lost cause their sensei had stopped them from getting worse so he won again while naruto lost again. oh Victory is so Sweet!

:::..At Team Gai's Training ground...:::

Lee was staring at his beloved Sensei. He and Gai had just finished a spar to pass the time while waiting for his Sensei's eternal rival. And Neji was medatating under an oak tree trying to keep calm. he was mad that Tenten hadnt arrived. He was the only one who noticed and Lee and Gai were to busy sparing to notice. 'how dare tenten leave me here like this with these too.' Neji thought

Lee decided to Look around the training grounds and then it clicked in his brain. Tenten,

Where was Tenten? she isnt sitting next to Neji like she normally is.

Not hear. then turned and then turned again. not there. Tenten was missing. Oh no!

"gah! GAI-Sensei! Tenten isnt here!"

Neji cracked open an eye and watched his teammate and sensei finally realize that Tenten was Indeed missing. When Lee said those words Gai did a quick scan around the grounds and found that he couldnt find Tenten anywhere either.

"Hm your right Lee! We must Look For her!"

"HAI! gai-sensei!" then lee turned his attention to Neji and said "Neji! you MUST help Gai-sensei and I search for our youthful flower!"

Neji was trying to ignore Lee but then Lee went up right next him and yelled "NEJIIII!" Lee whined and the hyuga's eye twitched and he finally gave in and said "Fine I'll help." they were just about to head off when they heard Naruto's voice.

"Oi Busy brows!" suddenly they saw Team kakashi had arrived at there training grounds at last. "oh Hello Naruto. we can't talk right now we Must find Tenten!"

Naruto and Sakura's eyes grew wide while kakshi looked to Gai for an explaniation.

"Tenten What happened to her Lee?" naruto asked

'Well she hasnt arrived and im starting to get worried about her Naruto-kun." Lee Replied

"Gai..." Kakashi Looke at Gai.

"well Tenten has been Acting strange all week and was always getting lost in her thoughts. I didnt think much of it Obiously somethign is bothering and she couldnt come to training because she couldn't come to train with a clouded mind!" Gai summoned up rather proudly thinking that it was the most reasonible excuse Tenten can have to miss training today.

"Well I help you look for Tenten!" naruto offered.

Lee was about to respond when they all saw a figure running toward them really fast. when Naruto reconized this figure as Tenten herself! "Tenten!" he shouted and she stopped panting slightly as if she been running all day her body was slightly covered in sweat as naruto finally got a good look at her then he asked her "Tenten What where you doing?" tenten smiled at naruto

"Ive been busy busy. Can't say but its important and top secret."

naruto frowned a bit. "Its so Top secret that you can't even tell your own best friend Tenten?"

"Well if you wont tell then I guess so..." Tenten leaned in and told naruto what she had been doing his eyes were wide then his face broke out into that foxy grin. which caught sakura's and lee's attention.

"what is it naruto?" sakura asked

"Tenten-Chan?" Lee said

"Im so sorry i cant Tell you Gai-sensei, Neji Lee and Sakura, kakashi-sensei and Uchiha." she didnt even glance at him or say hid first name which made him look at her in wonder. 'odd.' he thought

"Im sorry Kakashi-seni, Gai-sensei I wont be able to particpate in today's training something has come up and naruto wants to tag along so Till next week sensei."

"Its fine tenten." Kakashi said

"of course You take care of thid important thing of yours Temten-Chan!" he ran and gave her a bone crushing hug to which afterwards she left with naruto not far behind.

"Weird..." Sakura said

:::...With Tenten and Naruto...:::

tenten and naruto jumped from tree to tree naruto right beside her when she yelled "Come on naruto wont dont want to be late!" to which he said "im Hurrying alright? I cant wait to meet Gail and Karayan they seem alot like me. I'm so excited to meet them!" tenten laughed as they picked up speed in their jumping and she said "you will like them naruto I promise you that just beware Karayan is a somewhat serious but has a funky prakster nature when you get to know her and Gail is friendly... Enough.

Soon Tenten and Naruto reached the gates were Tenten leaned against the gates and naruto stood not to far from her. and they waited for about 3 minutes when they saw 2 Nice looking girls walked toward the gate when they stopped and did poses both backs arched with each of their hands in front of their face like holding a microphone. (AN: The poses the girls are doing are from the Movie Musical Mamma Mia! when tania and rosie are doing the poses they do when they see doona again and tenten is doing the pose that donna does at the other end of the dock.)

Soon Tenten spoke "well look who decided to show up!"

Then the girl with Blue hair spoke first "For one Night!"

and Than the Girl with Short Bloody hair spoke next "And one night Only!"

Tenten Joined in on the rest "Tenten And The Tricksters!" On the side naruto watched in amazement.

Then all three Girls started swinging their arms in the air wildly and running very silly toward each other and yelling happy cries then their arms strecthed out and then they all hugged each other circling around each other all three enjoying that they were together again. when they finally parted the girls all laughed then started to greet each other.

"Oh Tenten you Looked fantastic!" the said girl laughed and struck a quick pose while she tuned toward Karayan and asked "So did you kiss Kolya good-bye?" with slyness. Karayan looked shocked

Tenten! he's a Good friend Nothing more!"

"Uh huh thats what you say now. Ive seen you making eyes at him."

"You need an eye exam Tennie-chan your aim might start get poor. and I do not like him that way I hate out side love and you know that."

'Yeah yeah." then they all laughed and put their hands in the center and had their other one sticking out in the air chanting "Tricksters! Tricksters! Sleep all day and." then they all butt bashed each other "Waahbpoo all night! hahaha!" Then Tenten pulled gail and karayan away from the gate to meet naruto who stood n' shock at what he saw. while Izumo and Kotestsu were sitting at the entrance with the wtf looks on their faces and jas dropped opened. and here they thought that Tenten was the only Sane person lest in Team gai Guess they were wrong.

Tenten introduced Gail and karayan to naruto who Grinned in delight at their playful moods. But as Tenten said Karayan was a bit serious when she first saw him but she quickly grew to like him and his prankster attaitude. and so the four of them had gone off with a good start. and were already having fun. so as the girls went to Tenten's Two-story house and they unppacked there few things they carried. beacuse they already had a full closet of clothes in their rooms. as Tenten was in the kitchen making mango tea for the twins she talked to naruto to make the time go faster.

"Hey naruto?"

"yeah.?"

"You like Gail and Karayan?"

"Of course I do."

"Well thats good. and I might as well tell you about them if you promise to keep this secret. okay?"

Naruto Nodded his head in understanding. and Tenten Smiled "Okay then it all starts out like..."

**** And Bam! sorry to leave you all hanging like this butt I have been typing since six this morning and Im quiet tired to continue but I'll try to upload the next chapter tomorrow if possible and im still working On Friendly Night Party I will finish that story. and for this one Ill write REALLY long chapters if you want me to I just have to have energy and if you would like to give me any ideas for either of my two stories ill gladly listen and see if i like it. and this story is also a sasuten but that wont be until future chapters which hopefully will be soon. Anyway hoped you Like this chapter until Next time! :) ****


	2. Information

****Disclaimer: Naruto aint mine dudes and dudettes... yah (surfer accent) Okay To answer any questions some people might have The Girls Tenten, Karayan and Gail are a band thats excatly like Donna and the dynnamos. I just changed the name. but instead of just doing Abba songs they sing other songs too. The Girls summon musical instruments from their scrolls. (Like how tenten summons weapons) and all the girls know how to make shadow clones which plays the instruments while they Create Even more Clones of themselves. more Detail When Tenten explains Her past with the twins in this chapter to Naruto. so with that said On to the story che narley dudes...****

Tenten sat there on the stool taking deep breaths while preparing herself to tell naruto the whole story. So she looked him straight in the eye and said "Okay then it all starts out like this... Naruto." Tenten shifted in her seat alittle.

"Along Time ago around when I was say 10 years old I started to sneak past the training Grounds from the academy to wander Konoha's huge forests. I only did ever so often. Some people used to stare at me 'cause I was different. not many 10 year old girls like to play around with weapons and practice almost all of lunch break with them. I was looked down uppon by other girls, teasing me, Laughing at me 'cause I wasnt a girly girl airhead wanna be Kunoichi. I ignored them. Teachers often were proud of me because of my ability with weapons and so I could never lose one of them. always watching me... So one day when the teachers were having lunch I snuck away from the court yard to be alone and it felt nice. To be alone for once. This continued for awhile. Until one day a group of fangirls were crowded around a table during lunch. So being curious as I was went over to see what was going on. when I got there-"

Naruto jumped in and said "Let me guess it was Sasuke-teme right?" when Tenten merily smiled and said "Yes. and He seemed to be in a bad mood. those airheads were cooing and giggling at him while I just rolled my eyes and snorted. I thought no one heard me but then suddenly one of the fangirls' head whirrled around and she started to glare at me but her glare was weak. she started to squeal at me."

Naruto's cheeks puffed up they were filled with held-in-laughter. he was trying so despreatly hard not to when Tenten told him...

"Naruto you can laugh. im sure your finding the beginning very funny." Tenten cracked a smile then naruto bursted out laughing. once he calmed down Tenten continued

"She was Squealing things like.'How dare you snort!' and 'whats your problem!' so I told her what was the big deal and she looked surprised for a moment before replying 'thats sasuke uchiha! he is like the cutest boy in the academy!" Naruto snorted at this Tenten laughed alittle too before saying...

"So when she told me that I snook a peek at him through the swarming girls. and then I turned back to her and Replied 'so whats the big deal?' now Naruto im telling you this girl Looked shocked and outraged at once and then she yelled at me acually yelled at me! of course this brought attention of everybody else in the lunchroom, even Emo-lad himself. I felt uncomfortable with so many people watching us. I simply told her that I dont care about Uchiha's looks. when I said that she looked even more mad then she screamed out obiously fustrated at this point. now the angry fangirl crowd grew. I wasnt scared and I stood my ground I told them all they were worthless and pathetic wanna be Kunoichis. they all sreeched at me while I laughed. I heard some boys laughing at that. but then I changed my expression to a cold and Deadly Look ,on my face and Said 'You all are an embarrassment to the kunoichi name, Not me. you should stop trying to hook up with every cute guy you airheads see. and start focusing on REAL Training.' so after that I picked up my bag slung it over my shoulder then took off jumping into the trees. of course I heard yelling in the backround but ingnored it."

Tenten sucked in a breath, Then continued "So maybe a week after that I was in the forest again but I snuck away from the village on the boarder with Konoha. I simply enjoyed the air and quiet surroundings when I heard a yell not to far from me so I ran as quick as I could and there I saw-"

"Karayan all bloody and unconious." Gail cut in. Tenten and Naruto whipped their heads toward the entrance to the kitchen to see Gail Leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed and a bored expression in her eyes. Tenten spoke up "Oh Gail how long you been there?"

"Long enough. Hey Tenten?"

"Hai Gail?"

Were you boiling water?"

"Hai I was. is it ready?"

"It sure is and Karayan is in the shower so she will be a bit after Tea lets go inform Lady Tsunade of our arrival and then get our mission alright sound good Tennie-chan?"

Tenten scoffed at the nickname The twins gave her but she didnt mean it because she was chuckling too. she said back to Gail "yeah sounds good."

Tenten then left the bar and went into the kitchen to make the Tea.

"Alrighty then." Gail turned her attention to naruto. she stared at him for a few minutes. Naruto felt weird under her stare when she spoke up "Hey naruto can I give you a nickname?"

Naruto stared at her shocked "A-a nickname what for?"

Gail smiled "We normally give people we meet nicknames."

"We?" naruto asked confused

"Yes Karayan and I."

"What about Tenten-chan?"

"Oh we always let her in on it to. she gave Karayan a Nickname and its." Gail couldn't finish because she started snickering. This got Naruto's attention "What? What is it Gail-chan?" Naruto couldn't help but start chuckling either. this girl Gail was so much fun to be around a ball of sunshine.

Gail calmed her laughter alittle she cleared her throat and said "Its Yanny-chan. but soon after that nickname I gave her another Its called Yan-yan."

Naruto howled with laughter grabbing his stomach so he wouldnt fall off the stool from the bar he was sitting at. (AN: Yes Tenten has a bar in her House its right next to the Kitchen. then the dining room.)

"But she doesnt mind me or Tenten calling her that. so anyway can I give you one?"

Naruto stopped laughing for a minute then he answered "sure."

Gail Grinned with Glee she put a hand to srcatch the side of her head in thought when she suddenly popped up exclaimig "Aha! I got it Naru-nari! its Brilliant!"

Naruto's eyes widened "WHA! NARU-NARI!? Are you serious Gail?"

"As a heart attack Naru-nari." gail replied calmly

"Come on! cant it be a little more... well Manlier?"

"But I like it. besides Tenten told me about your Sexy-Jutsu so I decided to give you a boy/girly name. an it suits you perfectly."

Naruto thought for a moment when Hey 'naru-nari doesnt sound all that bad its kinda cool' naruto thought.

"Well now that I thought about Its not all that bad. I kinda like it"

"See I told you Naruto." while Naruto simply smiled in response. Then it hit him he hasn't heard of gail's nickname yet. "hey Gail what's your nickname?"

Gail Grinned "you'll love it nari-chan."

"Hey!"

"Chill naruto. its Silly Gilly or Siri-chan. Tenten and Karayan normally call the latter one, but sometimes they would say silly gilly and I would laugh."

Gail and Naruto started laughing together when naruto spoke up "Im surpirsed Tenten hasnt told me about you guys. you are so much fun.!"

The smile was still on her face and she said "Thanks Naruto. and Tenten didn't want us meeting anybody she knew here Probably 'cause of Karayan. you see Naruto ever since she had taken care of Karayan and she helped us, Karayan's never been the same, she is more serious now. were Both REAL demons. unlike you we really are demons. who can control The elements at will. we dont need any jutsu's or hand seals."

Naruto had the look of 'Awe' on his face. "wait control the elements at will?"

"Yes naruto. our parents controled the elements at will. our mother was a Water demon she could control all Four Elements, Water, Air,Earth and Fire. but you see she never used her fire abilites. She liked Water and Air the most. while good with earth too. she was rash and Stubborn, but had a kind and gentle heart. Our Father however... He was a Fire Dragon Demon. he could control all 4 elements too and Fire was his strongest point as was earth. So our parents were polar oppisites but yet they fell in love's snare."

"Uh Snare?"

"Thats what Karayan calls it. she hates falling in love. its a petty emotion to her, yet she dont realize that Kolya has a crush on her. he is the Guy Tenten mentioned earlier. he has a russian accent, anyway Both Karayan and I can control all 4 Elements easily here watch."

Gail spun her hand around in the air for a few seconds and Naruto saw water forming on her fingers "whoa."

"Yeah Whoa is right. and this came from the air naruto. when can do much more than that we have lots of talents and thats why so many are after us. and getting back to my parents. Karayn Takes after father the Hair the eyes the personality. and I take after my mother. we both have short hair easier when we battle.

(AN: Okay so I changed it up alittle about them and the elements. instead of it being Karayan with with 4 its both Gail and Karayan now. I Like it better this way.)

The Suddenly Tenten appears with a Tea tray and she goes behind the bar then sets the tray down she then looked at gail "So Did you tell him?"

To which Gail said "About what we really are yes and our abilites. not the musical one or or others just then elements."

"Oh Okay then."

Naruto was a little confused about what they were talking about but soon Tenten directed her attention back at naruto. But gail spotted her sister Clad in a button down blood red sleeveless vest the collar was black and she wore Black shorts that went to her knees and wore roman styled sandles black with the string tied near the edge of her knee. but she had on black material tied around her feetso only the toes and heel were showing. she also had on black fingerless gloves on that went to her elbows with red swirl patterns on it. to put it blunty she looked hot! Her Orange eyes gleamed alittle.

"Hiya Ya'll." she spoke Then grabbed a seat next to naruto with gail on her other side. he gapped at Karayan until she spoke "Take a picture it'll last longer." Gail snorted with laughter while Tenten looked amused. Karayan then Said

"Im Just Teasing Ya Naru-nari."

For a moment naruto blinked drinking in what she just said. 'Naru-nari but how did she-'

"I Have Extremely good hearing. and I also have Dragon sight. basically I can see about maybe 7 or 10 miles away."

"WHOA! Really you can do that Karayan!?" only a nod in response.

That is SOOOO Cool!"

"yah It is. My other talents include making lightning without calkra. excellent in swordsmanship. and being able to Trick other people."

"WOW. gail what can you do?"

Gail turned to naruto and said "That I can mimic other people and sound just like them. instant movement, and uh, prankster. we all are in here."

Everybody laughed at that so Tenten passed out the mango Tea and she then continued were she left off.

"Anyway Naruto so after Fixing up yanny-chan here, I walked them all the way back to their home village lightning. they told me that there parents gone missing and were trying to find them and they got ambushed Karayan managed to hold them off but she paid the price later. while I was walking them home we all discovered that we love music and the Movie mammia mia! when we reached thier village They invited me inside their house. there we ate and got to know each other really well and I suggested we make a powerful music jutsu that trapped the soul and body within the music and dancing then have our kill. over the years we gotten so good. Of course I had to keep sneaking away to see them but I did there were several times when I almost got caught and my new ablilites. So for years I pretend to act Like I hadn't changed and was the same old Tenten that everybody knew. but now you know. and We also have a Nightclub near the End of Konoha. its called Monster's Night,"

"Hey I heard of that place its hard to get in, thats what I heard from some rumors." Naruto said

"Yeah wanna kno why Naruto." karayan said

"yeah I do."

"Simple The whole Nightclub is underground, You have to know how to use your sense to hear the music, laughs, and the band that plays there which is us. we only clone ourselfs for more peple to play the instrumets. you see Tenten is the Drummer, Gail is both Lead singer and keyboards. and me? Im the bass Gutair. lead gutair and back vocals oh and the sax as well. we dont have any songs of our own yet but we play other artist's songs. and during Training we pull out the instruments and make hundreds of clones sometimes we have them waltz or mosh. or do a dance routine like Voul-lez vou from abba.(AN: there scene sophies party.) and we have the dancers perform that and then which, clones are playing the instruments and we are hiding in the forest waiting to strike and that all there is to it naruto."

Naruto Looked amazed "wow you girls sound amazing.'

"Yeah." gail cut in "But after the whole thing our chakra get drained big time."

Tenten smiled at the twins "Not like you two need to worry 'cause of your water healing ablilites."

"Right right." Gail Said

"Well now that Naruto knows the whole story I say its time to talk to lady hokage no?"Karayan cut in.

"Hai come Naruto we will let you tag along come the sooner we know what our mission is the better."

"Oh yeah Hey can't wait until I get to see you girls practice sounds like lots of fun. He grinned his foxy grin

When Karayan gave him an evil Smirk "Oh trust it me will be Naruto It will be."

****And Im done for this chapter whoo whee. now hopefully I made everything clear and i decided to change it justa little. Now I'll be working on Friendly Night Party. The whole sasuke thing will come up later her and his relationship. I'll explain in the future chapter. aww man time to hit the hay stack for the night. lol Hope you enjoyed this chapter Until the next one! :)****


	3. Lady Hokage And Fun

****Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Dudes and Dudettes. with that said Im sorry about not updating for a few days and I hope this chapter can Make up for it. And even if this story doesnt get alot of reviews I'll Still finish it and after this story is finished there will be a bunch of littles stories. containing Tenten with the Crazy Twins. And I do hope that people like this story. anyway let me stop talking and Its Story Time Dudes and Dudettes yah!****

So soon after Naruto supposedly knew the whole story there were questions that kept bugging him. So Tenten went back into the kitchen with the tea tray. The girls were merely waiting for her so they can go. He wanted to know the answers to his questions so he couldn't hold in and Blurted his question.

"Hey Gail what did you mean that Karayan was never the same after well you know." Gail turned her attention from her sister to stare at naruto with a somewhat serious face.

"Well Naru-nari remember when Tenten told you about How we were trying to find our parents?"

"Yeah I remember,"

"Well we got ambushed. Not by akatsuki but by bandits. Karayan told me to flee and get out but I didnt listen. so we managed to hold them off before Karayan got struck in the back with a kunai. the blade went in really deep. so I yelled. not long after that Tenten came along Karayan went into her Dragon state."

Naruto looked Confused "Dragon state?"

Karayan suddenly cut in "Yes its a state were a demon goes out of control. Like when a human gets a fever. we break out into a bad sweat and start breathing really hard. its basically a internal battle that can kill us. We, Gail and I are from royal blood. we were planning to keep this from you,"

Naruto Looked alittle mad "Why were you planning to hide this from me?"

Gail spoke "Well this state karayan was in near-death. And had to be treated right then and there I couldn't Bring her back to lightining where we have a family doctor who knows about this and can treat the sickness. but Tenten and I had to do our best and it sort of worked. Karayan was well enough with the support of me and Tennie-chan we walked back home."

"wait wait you said looking for your parents, why?"

"Well they went on this S-rank mission and didnt return after a while so we deicded to track them and you know from there."

Tenten entered to bar at that moment and said "Ready freddy?"

"Yup."

"Yes lets be on our way to lady hokage."

"I'm Ready to."

So they set out of Tenten's house and walked toward Hokage Tower, Naruto Still wanted to know what happened to turn Karayan more serious.

"Hey Karayan what made you more serious?"

"Simple after my dragon state that wasnt the first time it happened I couldn't trust anyone I was more emotionless. I tried to protect my sister and it nearly costed me my life. and I was very funny about people afterwards. knowing that they could turn on you any moment. but you are different nari-chan."

"Hey!" Karayan laughed

"Well you seemed sweet so I decided to be friendly towards you.

"Oh okay."

So the group walked on for a few minutes in silence when Naruto spoke up "Hey Tenten I forgot to tell you this but Since sasuke-teme is back Tsunade baa-chan will pick someone to watch over him."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah I just hope that she doesnt pick Sakura." Naruto said.

"Are you still hooked on her Naruto?"

"Yeah but she still feels something for Teme its infuriating!"

"well I cant help you there."

"Say Tenten do you like anybody?" Gail asked

Tenten looked puzzled for a moment before she caught on gail's question "No I dont."

"Wow Tenten besides Karayan and I you are another who doesn't like guys"

"Not really a shocker though since Training is more important to show guys that girls can be just as good as them or even better!" Karayan said

"And Naruto you can train with us. At your training grounds or Tenten's."

"I'd Like that I bet training with you isn't nearly as boring as it is with Sasuke-teme and Kakashi-sensei."

The girls laughed "Oh thats right Tenten we have to open up Monster's Night tonight. so we gotta prepare for it alright?"

Tenten Nodded her head saying "Mhm"

Soon the four of them were pretty close to the tower then they arrived at the tower then went inside towrd Tsunade's office. Tenten knocked on the door. Tenten waited until she heard "You can come In." Tsunade's voice sounded tired. so the group went inside and they saw tsunade holding a mission file. She then put it down and folded her hands ontop of her desk.

"Hello Tenten, Gail, Karayan and Naruto? what are you doing here."

Tenten smiled at Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama Naruto decided to tag along and I know that I could trust him. so we told him everything."

"I see. Well that doesnt matter Your here for your mission is that right." it was more a statement than a question.

"Hai Lady hokage." Karayan said

"well then your mission is A-rank and Begins in five days. You and the girls will be asscorting a Rich young Lad back to his village. His father had him take care of something here and wishes his son to return back safely."

"where is his village Lady Hokage?" Karayan asked

"Its a 3 day journey east of here. And he is a gentlemen. The Village is Called moonlit. So named for when the moon is full the light shines on several patches of white wedding Lilies. its a beauitful sight some say."

"Sounds interesting." gail said

"Wait Tsunade-sama Can naruto come along this mission too?"

"I suppose he could. oh And like you girls told me Your special talent must not be found out. and I have news, The akatsuki is very aware of your Musical Talent as well as your normal abilties."

Tenten Stiffened alittle 'Great more to worry about.'

"And Are you gonna have Monster's Night open Tonight Ladies?"

Naruto Looked surprised for a moment when he said "you been there?"

Tsunade Gave him that look. you know the look of are-you-for-real. "Duh Of course I've been there its one of my favorite hangout spots. and I don't have to pay for a drink."

"You Don't?" Naruto asked

"Nope." Tsunade smiled at Tenten and said "Tenten says its on the house saying that how i'm her Idol and all."

Tenten flushed alittle.

"wow."

"Anyway you have your mission so ladies and Naruto I'll see you at the club tonight alright, good."

"Hey Lady Tsunade wanna hear something funny." Gail said

"What is it Gail?" Tsunade asked. gail suddenly had an evil twinkle in her eyes she leaned in and Told Tsunade something. when she was done gail started to chuckle as Tsunade's golden hazel eyes widened then she started to laugh.

"Naruto I love your nickname." Tsunade replied

The said person's eyes went wide like dinner plates he turned to Gail with shock wriiten on his face "You Didnt..."

Gail Said in a Sing-song voice. "I did."

"Naru-Nari eh? I love your sense of humor Gail."

Gail simply smiled in returned Naruto shot daggers at Gail she Stuck her tounge out at him.

"Oh and Tenten..." Tsunade spoke

"yes Tsunade-sama?"

"Im sure your aware that I will pick a person to watch Sasuke Uchiha and I have narrowed down the canidates, You are one of them. Two weeks from now I'll annouce who will Take care to watch him."

"Okay Tsunade-sama.." Then Tenten was handed a mission file.

"You are dismissed now." Tenten Nodded while gail said bye. So the Group left the Office as Tsunade rubbed her temple.

:::With Tenten, Gail, Karayan, and Naruto:::

"Say Tenten I really want to see you guys Training please." Naruto had no idea what he was getting himself into

The Twins smirked "Yeah come on Tenten Lets show him." Karayan said sickly sweet. Naruto didnt notie Karayan's tone

"Sure lets go near my Training grounds. but not too close."

"Right of course." so as they were walking toward Near Tenten's Training grounds. Tenten Spoke up "Lets try to not make a whole bunch of noise okay? we dont want anyone finding out about us. and since my and naruto's team are having a joint taining session we going to have to keep the noise level down a bit. say naruto you should tell kakashi-sensei about you tagging along our mission."

"Hmm Your right Tenten-chan lets go their first then off to train."

"Is that okay You two?" Tenten tturned to see the sisters where quietly whispering the song Dancing Queen. "We don't mind." Gail said

"Great off we go Then." so they headed off Toward Tenten's Training grounds and when they got there they found Sakura looking tired and Lee was not far from her while Gai and Kakashi were talking, Neji meditating and Sasuke looking bored Lee then Sensed a familar chakra. he turned his head and saw their youthful flower with naruto and two girls,

"TENTEN!" Lee shouted gaining attention from the other people there turned their heads towards the said kunoichi Lee ran And gave Tenten a really huge bear and bone-crushing hug. Tenten winced a little bit. "Hello Lee to you Lee."

Suddenly laughter could be heared from the Blue haired girl. she said "Why Tenten that looks painful."

Tenten narrowed her eyes at Gail. she mouthed back "Thats not even funny." All gail did was snort in laughter.

"Lee need air." Lee then let go of Tenten and said he was sorry.

"Oh Lee these are to good friends of mine Gail and Karayan."

Lee Looked at the said girls And wow! were they pretty. The one with blue hair was known as Gail and the bloody head was known as Karayan.

"Its A honor to meet the Green beast of Konoha." Karayan said as if reciting something from nugded her and gave her a funny look that the others didnt know about.

"Oh Karayan, Gail This is my Sensei." Tenten pointed To man that looked alot like Rock Lee

Gail bowed slightly "Nice to meet tenten's sensei."

Tenten then turned around to see the two jounins and she spoke "This is Naruto's Sensei, Kakashi-sensei. then Sakura his Teammate and Finally Sasuke his other Teammate." Tenten turned to neji who was staring at her "Finally this is my other teammate Neji."

The girls all greeted everybody and then went silent. Karayan had a cold look on her face.

"Why Tenten is this why you were busy this morning." Kakashi said

"Yes and No Besides naruto will not be able to attened training for the next two weeks."

"What why not?" Sakura asked

"Thats our business Pinky." Karayan snapped

"Pinky?" Sakura already did not like the twins there was something strange about those two.

"Please tell." Kakashi said. Kakashi already was thinking the same thing that Sakura was. there was something strange about those two espicsally the one who Had orange eyes

Throughout the whole thing Gai remained oddly quiet just observing the two new girls. as tenten explained the situation she told them that naruto was also joining them for training.

"But you can train here." Sakura said

"Its a special kind of training its secretive." Tenten said.

"I hate to cut this short but Tenten we have to get going." Karayan said coldly.

"Hm. Right right. We do have to leave now Bye Neji, Lee, Gai-sensei. and kakashi-sensei." Tenten Then took of running But Gail Called out to naruto saying "Oh and Whoever is last to Tenten's has to chug down 3 gallons of Karayan's Atomic Drink and that stuff is revolting Naru-nari!" Gail gave an evil grin and with a peace sign she turned to Leave then grabbed Karayan's arms they both jumped to the trees cackling madly.

It Took a few Seconds for Naruto get it but when he did He looked pissed off. and Raised a fist in the air while yelling "hey thats not fair!" when he heard a shout yell back "Life's never fair Nari-chan!"

"Oh your on and stop calling me that in public!" He only heard laughter fading. He quickly took to the trees yelling at gail. while the two teams took all this in.

"I don't like those two kakashi-sensei." Sakura said

"Never judge a book by its cover Sakura." Kakashi replied

"they seemed nice" Gai finally said and his rival gave him a look.

"What do you think Neji." Lee asked

"Hn She might be hidng something."

"Hiding something? Why would tenten hide something from us?"

"Hn. Not sure it just feels like she is though."

:::With Tenten:::

So Tenten arrived first at her house with gail and karayan in tow. and naruto came last with an angry look on his face. while Gail was grinning widely. Naruto walked straight towards gail but she held out a gallon filled out this brown sludge inside. Naruto's rage dissapeared and he looked unsure.

"Uh Gail what's that?"

Gail smiled smugly "The Atomic Drink!" Naruto literally turned green at the sight of the drink but suddenly a horrible smell had filled the air. "Oh thats coming from the drink. You have to drink it naruto!"

"Hell No!" gail went up and clamped his nose tight he looked uncomfortable and started to turn blue when he opened his mouth when the Blue haired kunoichi shoved the gallon into his mouth and he started to chug down that nasty sludge after that gail grabbed the second and third after he finished all three Gail grinned with glee and the she grabbed his head and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Your funny naruto there mouth wash in the oval office."

He looked shocked probably from the cheek kiss but Ran toward the bathroom in a hurry. Gail then turned her attention towards the corner where Karayan appeared holding a camera. The recording button was on and gail said "Got Ya! Naru-nari!" Then Karayan turned it off they high-fived.

"Karayan Time to get ready for Monster's Night. So go get ready and i'll do the same alright."

"Alright."

So the Girls went up The Stairs to get ready for what the Night was to bring.

****And I'm done with this chapter narely dudes and dudettes. I hope you like it the next chapter will be about The Club Monster's Night. And that The akatsuki are also there so stay tuned for the next chapter which I hopefully will be updating really soon so I Now take my leave Che Yah Dudes and dudettes!****


	4. Monster's Night

****Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto dudes and dudettes. Again Im extremely sorry for not updating as fast as I should be. but I hope this can make up for a late christmas present. So in this chapter has action, music, dancing, and plenty of fun plus new characters will be introduced. not the main characters. but side OC characters. Also im having a major brain fart here I know that people like my story FNP but I want to know if Anyone has any ideas they would like to share with me. if not the chapter will be typed and ready soon so do not fret I vowed to finish all my stories no matter what. Now onto the fourth chapter of Music Trapping Jutsu! Yah****

As the girls went up the stairs they heard gagging and gurlgling in the downstairs bathroom. The sisters shared a laugh and then went toward their rooms. Gail walked into her room. It had a nice size the room was blue with a Queen-sized bed four-poster with dark blue curtains she also had a joining bathroom. she walked in it because she was going to shower off. As she peeled her clothes off she stepped in the shower and turned it on the cold setting. she yelped slightly not because she forgot to turn on the heat she just had not gotten used to the tempiture. She sighed Gail Loved to take butt-cold showers they always made her feel refreshed. not long after Gail turned the water off Grabbed a royal blue towel wrapped it around herself and Walked back into her room. Gail then grabbed a side towel in the same color and rubbed her short blue hair dry. Then turned to her wardrobe and as she opened it she saw all kinds of clothes to wear. (AN: You see the girls Gail and Karayan, are royalty you know princesses so they had a lot of money. plus their rank as ninjas helped. The sisters have a japanese style home with 2 floors. A mansion The house was perfection but yet seemed so ... Lonely the girls always liked spending time with Tenten so the loneliness goes away.

Gail took a sharp intake of breath then released it in a deep sigh. Obivously Karayan had not told Naruto the whole story. only bits and pieces. Her dear older sister was under so much stress, Keeping both herself and Tenten safe. always training to better the guys at home even here. plus taking care of her huge Wolf. yes Karayan had a wolf that could speak tellepathically. He was black in color and had stunning yellow eyes. he loved to play as well as relaxing. he would sometimes sleep on her bed or snuggle with Tenten but Gail loved to be rough with him and he loved her attention. His name was Raven. all his senses are excellent. in fact Tenten and the girls take turns taking care of him. Gail could feel him in Karayan's room Probably laying on her bed. Gail laughed at that. besides from the 10 ft. wolf Gail was truely worried about Karayan. She seemed to get colder each day to strangers.

Karayan had been in and out of the Dragon state 5 times and yet she lived her sister always told her that its not a fun experience. Gail had never been in the Dragon state and she got this gut feeling that karayan was making sure she never did. Their family doctor was a Old demon but she didnt look over 19. her name was Zeeri. a kind and cheeky woman but she grew serious whenever karayan went into her state. Gail looked through her clothes until she saw a electric blue pair of shorts (AN: Gail's Favorite color is blue if you havent noticed.) and a blue and green striped sweater then she pulled out matching knee-length socks with the bottoms cut off. and her ninja shoes blue of course, then grabbed her neon green sunglasses. As Gail put on her Undergarments she couldn't help but think of Naruto.

He was so Funny and caring. From what Tenten has told her his past was a lonely one now Gail did feel bad about that. and he makes a good pranking partner oh and his sense of humor is what Gail liked about the Blonde only met him today but yet, she felt like she had known him longer than that. Soon Gail had just finished adjusting her neon green sunglasses uptop her head she looked good. and had even applied stage make-up. (AN: to a visual Gail's make-up is excatly like the Goblin King's from Labyrinth I love that movie!) So she left her room and Went in the Kitchen.

:::With Karayan:::

As soon as Gail had went in her room Karayan went into hers she sighed and rubbed her temples with her free hand the other held the camera. When she felt a presence in her room.

"Karayan, how are you?" The said kunoichi lifted her eyes to meet her Wolf companion. Raven. he layed on the bed on his side with his paws in front of him and his Yellow eyes staring directly into her Orange ones. Karayan could never lie to her wolf so she spilled the beans,

"Raven, I missed you Tennie-Chan has been keeping you well I see and my friend I'm not fairing well at all. I have so much to do and so little time. And I have been phisically unwell to."

The giant wolf took all this information in. his eyes grew abit when he heard the 'unwell' part 'phisically unwell'

"What's wrong?" raven was very worried for his master

Karayan could see concern gleaming from his bright yellow eyes. "its just that I have the Royal duties to perform as well as being a top ranking Kunoichi. one who is not weak protecting my little sister she should not have to handle the responibilities as the first born should. plus keeping our talent hidden. Now the blasted Akatsuki are after us. gail has never been in the Dragon State and I'll do whatever I can in my power to make sure that never happens, I have been in the dreaded state 5 times and i have almost died but yet here I am, Gail's body has never experienced it. So she wouldn't know what to expect. I know im going to have to tell her soon but not now. My head is in a frantic chaos Raven. Im just trying to be the prodigy My parents want, the sister gail needs, the best kunoichi to prove that girls are better than guys, and a good friend to Tenten and my new friend naruto."

Raven laughed alittle "Sounds like you have your hands full then," Karayan smiled faintly

"Yes, Yes I do."

"Hm Perhaps you should be getting ready master. you are expected at your Night Club soon are you not?"

"Yeah Yeah Yeah Im getting ready," Karayan waved a hand to dismiss the conversation and grabbed a red towel then a orange one and strutted to her conecting bathroom she heard a wolf-wistle. 'That must have come from Raven.'

"Perv!" Karayan yelled jokingly

She heard him say "Your practically showing off So how could I not look?"

"Please Raven." karayan with a mock voice "now sit there like a good wolf and wait." with that Karayan darted into her bathroom cackling and she thought she heard a growl from her Black fured wolf.

Karayan Stripped out of her clothes and stepped into her hot shower. unlike her sister Karayan preferred steaming hot water it makes her feel better. the girl was indeed sick but she couldn't show any sign of weakness, she sighed once her shower was over. as she wrapped the red towel around her body she srcubbed the towel on her head to dry her hair faster after she pulled the pins out of her hair she had it fall an inch short from her shoulders. when she had it up it looked small like her previous hairstyle but now it hung loosely as put on her undergarments and walked out of her steaming bathroom. and then went to her own wardrobe opened it and looked around deciding what to wear when it hit her she tie dyed a white woman's fit poet's shirt. the colors were Red, orange, purple and yellow she loved this shirt. Karayan grinned as she pulled it out then she looked at a pair of black breeches and then some ninja boots. (AN:like the ones sakura has.) she pulled those out. and her pheonix pendant. then lastly her cowboy hat. then closed her wardrobe. and started to put on her choice of clothes. she also put her hair into a short tight french braid the end barley touched her neck. then after that she put on her usual lack swirl patterned fingerless gloves. and also applied some stage make-up. simple orange eye shadow mixed with purple eyeliner and some dark red lipstick. once her outfit was complete she struck a pose and smirked at her reflection. "My my aren't I smashing?" she jokingly whispered to herself. forgetting that her wolf was still in the room he answered her "why yes you do master very beauitful indeed." Karayan's head whipped around and she saw Raven still on the bed staring at her.

"Oh Raven I forgot you were still in here. and thank you. we should be on our way now."

Karayan started for the door and when she opened it she went down into the hallway with her loyal wolf right at her heels.

:::With Tenten:::

Once Tenten reached her room she flopped onto her comfy Queen-sized bed she sighed into her silkly brown comforters. her room was painted a yellowish color but she had lots of green and brown to make it look livlier. Tenten walked to her closet it was a decent size big enough to fit 4 or 5 bodies in it. she Grabbed some clothes from her closet such as: A Green and Brown pirate style corset top, yellow pants that ended at her knee black and yellow suspenders. A bamboo necklace and spiked earrings. she didn't need to wash for she had done that earlier so she stripped down to her underwear and she started to redress in her new outfit. once she did she put on her regular ninja sandles. and she started to brush her hair then put it in her faux curly mohawk style. Tenten only wore this when she performed. and like the twins she never wore make-up unless it was for performing.

Tenten knew what was wrong of her dearest friends. she sighed but what could she do? Karayan was under enough pressure as it was now she has more to worry about.

"Karayan I wish I could help you." Tenten spoke quietly to herself once she finished applying her mascara and winged eye-liner she headed downstairs. Tenten was the first girl to come downstairs where she saw Naruto watching a movie she giggled and that caught his attention he turned his head around and... Three letters

WOW!

Tenten looked Hot! at least to naruto he stood there just staring at Tenten for what seemed like forever when he heard an all to familiar voice behind her "Take a picture they last longer."

Then he craned his head to see the sisters the who said had to be Karayan and when he got a good look at them both he had his jaw hit the ground he just couldn't believe his eyes.

Gail laughed at Naruto "Lost for words Naru-nari?"

"Is that You Tenten, Gail and Karayan.?" he shook his head but they were still standing there either wearing a smirk or a grin on their playful faces.

"No." Karayan cut in "Were the Wicked greek sisters of fate." Tenten and Gail laughed at karayan's dry humor while Naruto snorted.

"But yes this is us. oh and Nari-chan I'd like you to meet my companion." Karayan moved to her right and there stood a 10 ft. wolf with midnight black fur and Bright Yellow eyes "Raven,"

Naruto's eyes popped open her companion was a .. a Wolf!

"He is a beauty Karayan. where did you get him?"

"Why thank you I do like to keep my fur shiny clean," Raven spoke

"Wha? did he just speak?" Naruto looked surprised

"Well sort of. Raven speaks tellepathically so we can get his needs and wants for him. and he is very protective of Karayan so beware mess with her and you become wolf food." Raven chuckled at that.

"Really Tenten?"

Tenten nodded "Well come on we have fans and a night club to attented to."

"Yeah! I'm dying to see your Night Club girls.!"

The Girls laughed and Karayan said "You will love Monster's Night."

Soon Naruto and Tenten with the Twins left Tenten's house and started on the path toward one of the hottest night clubs near the edge of konoha. They walked on in silence for a few minutes. and Karayan had a lost look on her face this did not go unnoticed by Raven.

"Spill." Raven said

Karayan looked at her Wolf "I can't."

He gave her a deep look in his yellow eyes and said "Sure you can."

"No I can't."

"Can't or won't?"

"Both."

The wolf was silent for a moments when he spoke "Its your past isn't it?"

"Yes." was her simple answer

"Master you have had me since I was a young pup and you are very stubborn but Please as your companion I wish to know what is bothering you so I can offer all that I can to bring your mind at ease." The red-haired kunoichi sighed as she trailed behind the others who where talking about The Night Club,

"Its Tenten." Karayan said lowly

However before she could continue a new voice spoke from behind her and raven. "What about Tenten?" this voice was low, probably male as she turned around she saw The man Known as Neji hyuga. but he wasn't alone he stood next to a woman who had the same eyes as him with long violet hair. she looked shy.

Karayan had a hunch that the woman was Hinata, though she never met her before tenten told her about this woman. the Heir to the clan. 'ah there cousins.' karayan thought.

"Greetings Hyuga-san." Tenten stopped having conversation when she didnt feel karayan's chakra signature. she turned around and saw her teammate Neji and his cousin hinata. Hinata had her arms full of brown bags probably coming home from shopping. her eyes widened 'oh no They cant find out about this. I have to get karayan.' with that thought in mind she raced back toward karayan.

Gail and Naruto turned their heads where Tenten ran to Naruto was gonna follow but Gail grabbed his arm and shook her head no. so he stayed and watched on silently Like gail.

"Karayan please we must be on our way. Oh Neji, Hinata hello we can't stay." Tenten said tugging on Karayan's arm but she didnt budge.

Both Hyuga's eyes widened at tenten's appearence.

"Tenten?" Neji stated half-asked

"T-t-t-tenten-chan is that y-you?" Hinata looked surprised at how Tenten was dressed.

"Uh yeah its me and uh, well I decided to change?" it was a lame excuse and Neji wasn't buying it one bit.

"Your lying." he stated as his eyes narrowed

"Hyuga-san." karayan cut-in "we have business to tend to and so we dressed for it. now if you please."

Neji directed his attention to the the other kunoichi there was something about her that he didn't like. the way she kept calling him 'hyuga-san.'

"Dressed for it? Your outfit says otherwise."

"Thats our business not yours." she replied quickly

"No. I want want to know you said something about Tenten and I wish to know what it is."

Tenten turned her head back at Karayan, Did karayan know something about her that she didn't know about her own self. hmm something is missing here. "What?" tenten managed to say

karayan had a painful look on her face "I'll Tell you later Tennie-Chan. and Hyuga-san, Stay out of someone else's business unless they wish for you to know."

"I'm sorry Neji but she is right maybe in the future you can know. but not Now." she smiled then turned around prepared to start jumping away but a hand clasped around her upper arm. "Tenten wait." neji said

Tenten spun her head to look at her teammate's moon like eyes and simply shrugged out of his grip and spoke "Sorry. This has to be. for now." then jumped away to where naruto and Gail waited. Karayan stood behind and just stared the two hyugas. Hinata remained quiet not knowing what to say when all the Kunoichi said was,

"It was Nice meeting you Hinata-Sama. and to you again Hyuga-san." Karayan never really spoke anyone's name unless they were a lord or lady of high power. she always used their last name. with that she bowed slightly was with a pat the the huge black wolf they sped away from the two hyugas and joined the rest waiting once they caught up the four ninjas plus raven jumped away at a high speed.

Neji turned to look at Hinata "Come Hinata-sama lets return home." the said girl only nodded her head and they headed off towards the hyuga estate.

:::With the Group.:::

Tenten's head was spinning she hadn't expected to run into Neji, but what was done was done. But her head was swimming about what neji said. so did Karayan know something she did not? ah Tenten will find out soon enough. naruto and karayan chatted lightly while gail was jumping in front of Raven Purposely stopping in front of him to get him mad. it worked slightly but he remained calm.

Then Tenten stopped at a clearing this was no ordinary clearing it looked normal. but thats because this placed had a genjutsu surrounding it. Gail stepped foward and yelled "Kai!" after she did that a clearing appeared with a white fence circled around around with three wood posts in the middle. karayan ran and jumped on each sending the wooden posts into the ground and a Stone archway came up from the ground and karayan said "Naruto welcome to Monster's Night."

Naruto could barely keep in his excitment they traveled into the stone archway once they did the whole thing went back under ground and the posts went back up looking as if it was a normal training ground.

:::Inside Monster's Night.:::

The Girls quickly got to work putting the lights on the Night club had two Floors which were both HUGE, many booths where the tables started to light up in many different Neon colors. such as Electric blue, Lime Green. Sunny orange. Black light, Hot pink, Bright yellow, Neon Red, Azure, and even dark colors. Tenten Turned to see several Disco balls hanging in the air she smiled just as she remembered it. The wooden floors looked as excatly as she remembered polished. tenten headed toward the stage and started to get her scrolls out to summon the instruments. while she did that Gail headed toward the long bar. and she made several clones of herself to be the bartenders. she grinned then went to help Tenten. While karayan headed upstairs with Naruto There where TV Screens flat against the wall with comfy plush seats. several paintings adored the walls. Even lava lamps were here and there There was Love-seats scattered around as well. but there was a big spot in the center cleared. naruto had to ask

"What that spot for?"

Karayan stopped for a moment when she answered "Oh That Its for when Tenten does her exotic weapons dance. pretty cool really. she then turned on a Fish tank the Blue Light shone brightly with several kind of fish in there. such as lion fish and others that glowed. betas and gold fish. puffer fish. angel fish even even different colored Starfish even jelly fish. Naruto looked on in awe "Wow thats a big fish Tank!"

"Yeah aren't they wonderful. it was Tenten's Idea."

Naruto then Looked to find weapons on the walls 'wow these girls certainly have good taste' he thought.

"people will be here shortly Naru-nari. come sit at a booth and wait besides I have to go downstairs and get ready to perform."

"Alright Yanny-Chan." Naruto spoke using karayan's nickname The woman smiled at naruto

Karayan went up to naruto and hugged him "Your a good friend naruto." They shared a laugh "Thanks." was the energectic ninjas reply.

Naruto settled himself on a booth with an Orange lit table. while the girls tuned their instruments making sure their ready the girls made clones of themselves some as waitresses others as bartenders, there were clones holding some instruments while the real gail stood in front of a microphone. and karayan stood not far from her with a gutair strap around her shoulders. tenten of course sat behind gail with her drums ready to go and the clones were standing in there positions and ready to go.

Soon people started coming into the Night club. Others went to the bar and some for the dance floor. a few went up stairs. several at the booths the room was already filled with lively chatter as gail tapped the mic she annouced,

"Hello everyone! welcome welcome, How are you all doing this evening?" she was greeted with the sound of cheers, and laughs. and could make out a few answers.

"Im doing great!"

"I love you!."

"Play! Play play!"

"Whooo!"

"Yeah Tenten and the Tricksters!"

"Music Please!"

"Were gonna have a great time start playing the music!"

"Yeah all right!"

Gail felt a Tenten clone walk up with another mic in her hands. "Alright." the clone spoke "Lets Get Playing!" more cheers erupted from the crowd. The real Tenten hit her sticks together. while hearing a fan shout "One Two Three!"

The instumental for Dancing queen Started playing and the girls in the club cheered and started dancing.

Gail looked on into the crowd. she spotted Lady tsunade swinging slightly probably from the music sonn gail started singing with Tenten's clone at her side,

You can Dance, you can jive, having the time of your life

Oooo see that girl, watch that scene, Diggin' The dancing Que-e-e-en

Friday night and the lights are low, Looking out for the place to go-o-o

_While the song was going gail and the clone acted out was the lyrics were talking about._

Where they play the right Music, Getting in the swing

You've come to look for a king, Anybody could be that guy

Night is young and the music's high-h-h, with a bit of rock music everything is fine,

You're in the mood for a dance And when you get the chance

_Gail started to dance around the stage with the mic in her hands. and Tenten's clone doing the same but on the other side of the stage. Karayan now joins the songs while still playing._

You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet only Seventeen

Dancing Queen! feel the beat from the tambourine oh yeah

You can dance, you can Jive having the time of your life

Oooo see that girl watch that scene diggin' the Dancing Queen!

_The whole place was filled with people dancing as the girls played. Naruto looked on in amazement._

You're a teaser you turn 'em on Leave 'em burning and then your gone-e-e-e

Looking out for another anyone will do your in the mood for a dance

And when you get the Chance-e-e

You are the Dancing Queen! young and sweet only seventeen-n-n

Dancing Queen, Feel the beat from the tambourine Oh yeah-h-h-h!

You can dance! you can jive-e-e having the time of your life

_The instrumental played then,_

Oooo See that girl, watch that scene diggin' the Dancing Queen

Diggin' the Dancing Queen-n-n!

Sparks flew when the song ended. cheers erupted from the crowd. Gail looked at Tenten Then The Instrumental started for Mamma mia. the cheer died down slightly the speakers were booming with the music being played by the girls.

I been Cheated by you since you know when, So I made up my mind it must come to an end

Look at me now, Will I ever learn? I dont know how,

But I suddenly lose control-l-l, There's a fire within my soul

Just one look and I can hear a bell ring, One more look and I forget everything

(Chorus)

Mamma Mia, here I go again, My my, how can I resist you?

Mamma Mia Does it show again My my just how much I've missed you

Yes I've been brokenhearted

Blue-e-e Since the day we parted Why why did I ever let you go?

Mammia Mia, Now I really know My my I could never let you go

I've been angry and sad about things that you do

I can't count all the times that I've told you "We're Through"

And when you go-o-o, When you slam the door

I Think you know that you won't be away too long

You know that i'm not that strong

Just one look and i can hear a bell ring, one more look and I forget everything

(Chorus) _The Whole Night club was alive when the girls were performing. if they weren't dancing then they were swaying in the chairs to the music._

Yes I've been Brokenhearted, Blue since the day we parted

Why why, did I ever let you go? Mamma Mia even if I say

"Bye bye, Leave me now or never"

Mamma Mia, Its a game we play "Bye bye" doesn't mean Forever

(Chorus)

Yes I've been brokenhearted, Blue since the day we parted

Why why did I ever let you go? Mamma Mia now I really know

My my, I could never let you Go-o-o-o

The song Ended and people got happy and excited cheers could be heared. Gail needed to use the oval office so she annouced that,

they will take a 10 minute break. but above on the seond floor two figures could be seen in akatsuki cloaks. No one bothered them mainly beacuse they minded there own business. but one man was tall and had blue Skin. his partner however was slightly shorter than him with long black hair tied in a loose ponytail and had red eyes.

"This is certainly interesting eh Itachi?" The Blue Shark man spoke

The man Known as Itachi looked at his partner and simply said "Keep focus Kisame. This is an observation mission only. and Their Talent is what leader wants us to analize and report back."

Kisame shrugged taking Itachi's response for a 'Yes.'

"Yeah Yeah." Kisame replied back and instead of looking over the ledge to the first floor, he directed his attention to the glowing blue fish tank. he had to admit these girls certainly had class as well as style. he might visit this place more often. when he directed his gaze back to his partner he saw Itachi staring at something. so he followed Itachi's gaze and it landed on a certain Kunoichi With blood red hair in a tight French braid. she certainly was a attractive little thing. Kisame didn't say Anything only smirked.

:::With Karayan.:::

Karayan Stretched but stopped but She felt eyes on her. she didn't think much of it 'Probably some fan' she thought she headed to the bar to fetch a drink. when she felt the eyes still on her she whipped her head around to see who could be staring at her. but with so many people in the club it was hard to tell who the eyes could belong to.

"Damn." she whispered to herself. now she be thinking about the mysterious person that was watching her. she then saw gail head toward the stage and she quickly followed pushing the gut feeling away so she can perform with a somewhat cleared mind.

****Ta Da! Im Finally done with this chapter. more songs will be in the next chapter. but this one I have ben working on for two days and to those who read this, I'll most likely have FNP ch 8 updated tomorrow. so dont fret. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i must thank kittygirlthing97 for reviewing. that for the support! now i have another question should i pair up my OC characters witha naruto character? Should Karayan fall for someone totally unexpected? and how about Gail? and Tenten Will be with Sasuke sooner than you know. Oh and Raven was on the second floor if anyone was wondering. so now I take my Leave Later narely dudes and Dudettes yah!****


	5. Monster's Night Part 2

****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the lyrics in this chapter. Now since no one reviewed last chapter I'll still continue. FNP Will be updated today and I hope that readers still enjoy this story and Now dudes and dudettes unto chapter 5 of MTJ!****

After the break Gail and Tenten's clone decided to play more rock dancing music. they looked at each other and then the Instrumental played for 'You spin me right round' from the movie wedding singer. Gail took a breath before she started singing,

If I, I get to know your name, Well then I could trace your private number baby-y-y

All I know is that to me, You look like your lots of fun, Open up your lovin' arms, I want some want some

I've set my sights on you on you, (and no one else will do) And I, I got to have my my way now, baby-y-y

All I know is that to me, You look like you're havin' fun, watch out here I come

You spin me right 'round baby, Right 'round like a record baby, Right 'round 'round round, You spin me right 'round baby, Right 'round like a record baby, Right 'round 'round 'round

I-I got to be your friend now baby, And I-I would like to move in just a little bit closer

All I know is that to me, You look like your lots of fun, Open up your lovin' arms, Watch out here I come

You spin me right 'round baby, Right 'round like a record baby, Right 'round 'round 'round, You spin me right 'round baby, Right 'round like a record baby, Right 'round 'round 'round

I want your love

I want your love

All I know is that to me, You look like your lots of fun, Open up your lovin' arms, Watch out here I come

You spin me right 'round baby, Right 'round like a record baby, Right 'round 'round 'round, You spin me right 'round baby, Right 'round like a record baby, Right 'round 'round 'round, Right 'round 'round 'round

You spin me right 'round baby, Right 'round like a record baby, You spin me 'round and 'round and 'rou-u-u-ned!

When the song stopped cheers where heard Tenten flashed the crowed a peace sign and then Karayan walked to the center with her gutair to stand next to Gail and Tenten's clone she smiled out into the crowd and some guys cheerd at seeing her. a few moments passed as the crowd's cheers died down alittle soon The instrumental for 'Does your mother know' by Abba karayan started to sing,

You're so hot teasing me, So your blue but I can't take a chance on a kid like you

That's something I couldn't do, There's that look in your eyes, I can read in your face that your feelings are driving you wild

Ah but boy your only a child, Well I can dance with you honey, If you think it's funny

Does your mother know that you're out, And I can chat with you baby, Flirt a little maybe, Does your mother know that you're out

Take it easy (Take it easy), Better slow down boy, That's no way to go, Does your mother know

Take it easy (Take it easy), Try to cool it boy, Take it nice and slow, Does your mother know

:While Karayan was singing Gail and Tenten's clone joined in, only Gail jumped off stage with the mic in her hands and was headed towards naruto's table:

I can see what you want, But you seem pretty young to be searching for that kind of fun, So maybe im not the one

Now your so cute, I like your style, And I know what you mean when you give me a flash of that smile (Smile)

But boy your only a child, Well I can dance with you honey, If you think it's funny, Does your mother know that you're out

And I can chat with you baby, Flirt a little maybe, Does your mother know that you're out

Take it easy (Take it easy), Better slow down boy, That's no way to go, Does your mother know

Take it easy (Take it easy), Try to cool it boy, Take it nice and slow, Does your mother know

:Gail pulled Naruto from his table and started dancing with him on the dance floor while singing the words for the song:

Well I can dance with you honey, If you think it's funny, Does your mother know that you're out

And I can chat with you baby, Flirt a little maybe, Does your mother know that you're out,

Does your mother know that you're out, Does your mother know, Does your mother know that you're out?!

When the song finished the room's lights flashed blue. Electric blue and the usual cheers were heard.

"Yeah!"

"I love you girls!"

"This rocks!"

"Whooo!"

"Wicked! Pllay another song!"

Gail then left Naruto on the dance floor to head back up to the stage so they could start the next song which the girls choose to sing 'Take a chance on me' by Abba.

So as the chorus started for the song The two akatsuki Were watching The kunoichi's trying to see any faults. Kisame turned his head away from the over look to stare at his partner. Itachi seemed really quiet even for him. but then again he had been staring at one person all night. It was the same girl from before. With the dark red bloody hair. he wondered what was so special about her. he just had to ask.

"Hey Itachi,"

The said man looked at Kisame from the corner of his eye. a sign that he aknowledged his words and his fishy partner took this as a sign to continue. "What is so special about the kunoichi with the orange eyes?"

Itachi turned his gaze from the dark blood haired kunoichi to stare at kisame as he replied "She is a demon."

This caught Kisame's interest "A Demon? not a jinchuriki host?"

"She is a real demon. not just her. the one with blue hair is a demon as well."

"Really now. Hmm And leader wants us to observe them and then what?"

Itachi sighed "He wants us to gather intell about them and observe there fighting, skills, to see what they can do and If leader likes what we gather then he will want us to get them to join the organization."

"I see. Do you know their names?" Itachi nodded

"The one with orange eyes is named Karayan. and the Blue haired is named Gail."

"Karayan and Gail? Interesting names I say you watch out for this Karayan character Itachi."

"Why would you say that kisame." Itachi stated

"Well from watching her she seems to know that someone is watching her and she does look tense down there. ready to strike at any moment."

"Kisame I say that this karayan better watch out for me."

Kisame smirked "Oh what makes you say that?"

Itachi stopped staring at his partner to stare at the kunoichi again and he spoke "Once we gather enough intell about them. I will know all her attacks, weaknesses, and those precious to her. So that either you or I can use them against her."

"Ah I see. So what are their abilites anyway?"

"Well from what I gather The two sisters can control elements. without chakra, hand seals. and karayan has some separate abilites from her sister. which are that she can see 7 to 10 miles away and has extremely good hearing. Has 'blue' fire. Uses lighting to her advantage, and is excellent in old-style swordsmanship. uses her charm to trick others. She can be a tricky target. now the little one Gail is her younger sister by 10 minutes. and is very important to This karayan. her sisters' abilites are that she can mimic others to sound just like them, instant movement, forms ice around her fingers to make claws to attack and like her older sister uses her charms to trick other people."

Kisame just stared at Itachi. in silent shock. He never heard him say so much in one go. "is there a problem Kisame?" Itachi asked plainly

The fish man just shook his head alittle and he grinned at his samller partner "I never heard you say so much in one go before."

If Itachi wasn't Itachi he probably would have rolled his eyes. he instead replied with no emotion "You asked for infomation and I gave it to you."

Kisame just waved his hand with the grin still on his face "Looks like someone did their homework." The blue man chuckled a little.

"Oh yeah how old are they?" Kisame asked

Itachi just stared at him "That isn't important."

"Who cares? I still want to know."

Itachi sighed at his partners insistance "From the rumors going around they say that the two twins are 116 years. soon turning 117 in april."

Kisame looked shocked his eyes widened "116?! there that old? I doubt that Itachi."

"It is the truth Kisame. Their species againg is different. they age slower then humans allowing them to fight longer. so giving them the appearance of Teenagers right now"

"That is interesting."

Soon silence grew between the two akatsuki members. they both turned their attention back towards the band that was performing, Tenten & The Tricksters.

:::With the Girls:::

Karayan was slightly sweaty, being a fire dragon demon and all she was used to the heat. but Tenten was drenched in sweat. and her sister was sweaty too. karayan smirked tonight was awesome. she enjoyed performing with them. and hearing the crowds cheer and scream. So far They had played 7 songs and she was feeling slightly shaky. She didn't want to go back into the damn state. so she fought it and did her best with keeping it from her family. yes karayan considered Tenten family. but despite her discomfort she put a smile on her face and continued to play.

The ending finish came to the song they played. and Gail took in a deep breath teh fans continued to scream and shout. laughter was heard. Gail Loved Monster's Night. this place was always lively she sighed and then They started the Instrumental for Honey Honey- From the movie Mamma Mia The stage lights turned yellow.

Honey honey how he thrills me, Aha honey honey, I've heard about him before, Aha honey honey

Honey honey nearly kills me, Aha honey honey, I've heard about him before, I wanted to know some more

And now I know what they mean he's a love machine, Oh he makes me dizzy

Honey honey let me feel it, Aha honey honey, Honey honey don't conceal it, Aha honey honey

The way that you kiss goodnight, (The way that you kiss goodnight)

The way that you hold me tight, (The way that your holding me tight)

I feel like I wanna sing, When you do your Thing!

(Chorus)

Honey honey touch me baby, Aha honey honey, Honey honey hold me baby, Aha honey honey

You look like a movie star, But I love who you are, And honey to say the least you're a doggone beast!

:Gail, Karayan and Tenten laughed together when they sung the last part of the sentence:

(Chorus)

Honey honey how you thrill me, Aha honey honey, Honey honey nearly kill me, Aha honey honey

I've heard about you before, I wanted to know some more, And now I'm about to see, What you mean to me-e-e-e

The last part of the song was finished softly and then clapping could be heard and cheers that seemed to never die down. The girls stopped for a moment to walk in center of the stage and they all took a bow. And then they bowed again finally Gail pulled herself up and spoke into the microphone "Thank you everbody! Im sure you all had fun and more is to come! now taking the stage is our DJ, J-Boy-Smooth!" Cheers and laughter could be heard. Soon the DJ walked up and he got his system working and he started to annouce things while playing techno music. The lights and Disco balls quickly changing from one Color to the next people were having fun. The room was full of color. Soon the three girls headed toward the bar with naruto following.

"Wow What a night." Gail said

"yeah but its not over yet." Karayan said

"True but we should make what's left of this night special." Tenten replied to the twins. "Oh yeah im headed toward the bar you two go on up to the second floor to relax. Hey want anything to drink?"

Gail laughed "Sure Tennie-Chan I'll have some rum tea. And Karayan?"

"Bloody Mary thanks Tennie-Chan" Karayan kissed Tenten's cheek before heading upstairs. gail Hugged tenten a thank you before following after her sister naruto appeared next to Tenten.

"Hey Tenten?"

"Yeah naruto?"

"I forgot to ask but how old are karayan and gail?"

Tenten laughed "You wouldn't believe me if I told you naruto."

"From what I experienced today try me."

"Alright They are 116 Years Old."

Naruto stared at Tenten for a moment with laughter in his eyes but he said "For real?"

"Yes They will turn 117 in april. you see Naruto they were born on April fool's day."

"Oh you mean the 1st?"

"yeah so that why they are who they are. but anyway I noticed you and Gail seem to be getting pretty close huh?"

"She is so fun! i like her even better than Sakura."

To say that Tenten was shocked well then you guessed right. "naruto. Do you 'like' Gail?"

"Sure!"

'No, as in like like. you know Love?"

"What? well I mean that uh well I don't know."

"But you only known her for a day. guess today's expericnce was life changing for you."

"Guess you could say that." naruto blushed alittle when he realized that he had a crush on the kunoichi.

"Whole new meaning to the expression "love at first sight'."

"Well she is alot like me, Tenten I thought I still liked Sakura but when Gail came into my life everything changed. and for the better."

"Naruto,"

"What? I can't help it she is so fun and amazing, energectic, playful, loves to tease others, loves to train, and the blueset hair I've ever seen."

Tenten laughed "Oh My God... Naruto you got it Bad! and only after a day!"

Naruto blushed "Hey!"

Tenten padded his shoulder "there there naruto hey I bet that your crush on Gail will get soo bad by the end of the week that you will only be thinkin' of her."

"It won't get that bad!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Fine Its a bet. If I win you have to scrub my house squeaky clean for a whole month and do whatever I say."

Naruto smiled "And if I win then you have to buy me all the ramen I want for a month"

They shook hands "Deal." Then they shared a laugh. as Tenten made her way to the bar she looked at one of Gail's clones and she ordered what she wanted "Hey can I get a Bloody mary, A Rum Tea, A fishbowl with two straws and a cranberry juice."

The clone bartender nodded and she made the drinks and put them on a tray and she passed it over to Tenten. she smiled in thanks and took it upstairs. naruto behind her still staring at the night club in amazement Tenten found The sisters seated in front of a table they seemed to be in a conversation but soon stopped once they saw Tenten with the drinks.

"about time we were wondering what happened down stairs." Karayan spoke up.

"Sorry and here you go." as the girls got there drinks they dranks them and made idle chatter but then, as Karayan was taking a sip from her drink felt felt eyes on her again. So she looked around until she finally found the person staring at her. And it was none other than ... Uchiha? Itachi Uchiha to be exact, Those sharingan eyes looking at her. she tried not to be creeped out, Even though he was an S-ranked criminal The club allowed any person. well except little children. but criminals they didn't mind because they didn't make big scenes or try to steal they simply hung out and relaxed. so she turned her attention back to the conversation. and the night carried on. soon it was getting late and it was about 3 in the morning when the girls closed closed the club for the night. and as they headed back toward tenten's house karayan felt uneasy the whole time.

In the distance the two akatsuki members stood there. Itachi's gaze followed karayan until she was out of sight. and then he said "Come Kisame let's report to leader-sama."

Kisame nodded his head and smirked silently to himself.

:::With Tenten and the girls:::

As the girls got to the front porch they all said there goodnights to naruto, so Tenten and Karayan headed inside and as Gail took a step foward she felt someone grab her arm. she turned to find out it was naruto.

Gail raised a eyebrow "Yes Naru-nari?" She muttered after she was still half-asleep

"Uh Gail I want to um I mean I uh. can I kiss you goodnight.?"

Gail simply smiled at him she may have been tired but she knew what he meant... Or at least she thought she did.

"Of course naruto."

Naruto smiled and pulled her closer and was going to kiss her on the lips but before he could she turned her head so that he kissed her cheek instead. and she put her arms around his neck and hugged him a goodnight. "You are a good friend naruto and I would like if you could spend more time with my sister and I."

"Oh you bet! I'll Hang out with you guys as much as I can believe it!"

Gail pulled away and she smiled and waved back at Naruto then disappeared into Tenten's house she smiled and went on his way home.

:::Inside Tenten's house:::

Gail walked toward the Kitchen abit shaky since she had a long day. And she grabbed a glass from the cherry wood cabinets and she put Ice and milk into her glass and took a sip. for some strange reason she liked milk with ice. don't ask why but she did. She soon heard her sister enter the kitchen and as she turned she saw that Karayan had already changed into her Pj's. which she had changed into. she was wearing long dark red silk pants and a V-neck Tank top in the same color but the shirt was loose just the way her sister liked it. And not long after her Tenten Appeared wearing her Pj's too which were a pair of Brown shorts that ended about 5 inches above her knee with yellow hibuscus flowers going to her side to her butt. and the shirt was a U-shaped cotten Tank-top and had two kunai's crossing each other over her left breast and on the back written in yellow was 'Weapons Mistress' It was Tenten's 16 birthday girft the girls given her. and Tenten loved it.

"Hey." Gail yawned

"Hey." Tenten replied just as tired

"gail why don't you change first and then finish your milk."

"fair. besides to tired to argue."

As soon as Gail headed up stairs karayan sighed this didn't go unnoticed by Tenten who made Them the same what gail was having.

"What's wrong?"

"Iiie Tenten I don't want to burden you. its nothing really."

"Your lying master."

Tenten and Karayan whipped their heads to see raven in the doorway.

"Oh Raven,"

Tenten looked at Karayan "Yanny-Chan please tell me what's wrong?"

Karayan sighed "It's simple matters. but I'll only tell so much. I was going to tell you this earlier but I figured I wait. anyway Tenten you are a siren."

"Im a what?" tenten asked confused

"A siren You know somone who can use their singing to control people. you have a wonderful singing voice. besides your weapon talent you can use your voice."

"I didn't know that, but why didn't you tell me?"

"Well you were young and Now I figured would be the perfect time to tell you."

"Well okay. and I got to say Karayan I don't know how much longer we can keep this hidden. you know our talent."

"Don't worry we will."

Tenten chuckled alittle "You know Karayan you shouldn't try so hard to do everything on your own."

"I can and I will Im wonder woman remember?" they laughed as Tenten and Karayan went into the Living room where there was a decent sized couch in front of it was a wooden table with a glass top it had some lilies in the vase and a magazine next to it. Tenten also had a rug a huge rug with constellations on it. and to the right was a another couch just like that one and to the left was another as well. they were all leather and black with red and brown pillows. In front of the couch was a flat screen TV that was 65 inches and attached to the wall and under it a rectangular wooden table with a dvd and tape player along with a remote and a red candle unlit. Karayan went light up the red candle while Tenten grabbed the DVD remote and turned on the TV and she went to pop in Twister (1996)

She smiled while Karayan plopped on the couch with a deep sigh probably happy ti sit down and relax. Raven came and laid his head on his master's bear feet. smiled and Tenten then sat next to her and Then they heard a tired yawn. Tenten turned to see Gail in her Pj's. Gail was clad in a U-shaped short-sleeved T-shirt The shirt was a baby blue with cloud patterns on it and she was wearing shorts in the same color and also the same cloud design on it. she went and layed down on the couch that was on the right and she enjoyed the cool and cold leather as she sunk into it and then she put her arms under her head and looked at the TV tenten hit the play button and The movie started.

"Man I enjoy spending time like this was do you think?" Tenten stated

"I enjoy it just laying here and watching a movie while waiting to pass out." gail said, Karayan only laughed

The Three of them truely enjoyed spending time with each other. even if it meant all were totally exhausted and were watcing a movie hoping it will put them to sleep.

****And that's all folks! man spent all day typing this thing! and even though I am disapointed that this story didn't get many reviews I'll try to get them both finished and Hopefully FNP will be updated today. Now readers I take my leave until next chapter narley dudes and dudettes.****


	6. The Next Morning

****Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto for this chapter. Why hello again readers Sorry school is catching up to me. And I Hate long assingments ugh so that is going to slow me down but it won't stop me from finishing my stories anyway I thank you all for the feedback and I must say that I'm surprised. Well anyway here is the sixth chapter MTJ! Dudes and Dudettes.****

It was nearly dawn, The sun just starting to rise and birds chriping their morning melodies. The girls Tenten, Karayan and Gail were all sleeping on the couches. Tenten layed on her side, her head resting in Karayan's lap. Tenten also had her left arm near her head while her right dangled near the end of the couch. Karayan fell asleep sitting up, She leaned on the left arm of the black leather couch. her left arm acting as a pillow for her head while her right arm was on Tenten's shoulder. It appeared that raven's head was still on her feet. Now Gail was sleeping on the black couch to the right facing the other black couch. She had one arm above her head while the other one was on her stomach. And the movie was still going. It was one of those movies were it played over and over again without hitting the play button.

The girls slept peacefully, That is until someone busted through the door yelling "Dynamic ENTRY!"

Karayan's eyes snapped open and she took in a sharp intake of breath as she whipped her head around to the front door careful to not move her body so that she wouldn't wake Tenten. But Gail shot up her right arm grabbed the top part of the couch whie the other was used to help herself sit up. She also looked toward the front door.

There the sisters saw three guys standing looking around until the one Tenten told them was Rock Lee started calling for Tenten.

"Tenten! Where are You? Tenten!"

"Ugh Good morning Rock-san, Hyuga-san and Gai-sensei." Karayan spoke

"Oh Hello Karayan-san, And Gail-san do you happen to know where Tenten is?"

Suddenly everybody heard a groan, A very sleepy groan. Karayan directed her attention from the men who just barged in to Tenten who gazed up at Karayan sleeply

"I'm right here." Came the voice from the couch

"Tenten?" Lee asked

"Mmm Yes?"

"Come on Its time to rise and shine!"

"Ugh." Came the response

Gail spoke up "Uh Rock-san why are you here?"

Lee was about to answer when Neji beat him to it. "We are here to pick Tenten up for Training."

Karayan narrowed her eyes at Neji. "Hyuga-san, pardon me for saying this but, Don't you think its alittle early for that? I mean it's about 6 in the morning."

"Nonsense! Now is the perfect time to start after all Tenten should be celebrating her springtime of youth!" Gai suddenly declared

"Uh Gai-sensei I had a busy night last night and-"

"Busy night?" Neji repeated stopping Tenten from her speech

"Yes Neji. And I believe I told you this yesterday but. I won't be able to come to training for the next two weeks. As neither can Naruto."

"But Why?" Gai and lee asked

Tenten groaned again but this time she sat up with Karayan's help as she sat she asked Neji to close her door. "Neji can you close the door."

He did without saying a word and then Tenten gestured them to sit on the only unoccupied couch where the rest of her team sat. Tenten took a breath before she started speaking

"Something has come up. and Its important. Now I may have gotten Naruto involved But I will not get you guys involved."

"But Tennten! We three you, Me, And Neji are one! we work together Why can't you tell us?" Lee spoke

"Because." Karayan cut in "You won't be able to comprehend it. Everything. If Tenten is hiding something from you then it's meant to be kept in the dark. The only real reason Naruto had gotten involved is because he has something that you do not have."

"So you do admit that she is hidng something." Neji said

"No I did not Hyuga-san. I said IF."

"Oh." Lee said

"Besides Gai-sensei I have a mission to prepare for. And frankly I'm going to need all the time I can get until I have to be off."

"Tenten, I understand that there is something you don't want to tell us. and I'm okay with that. But if you need someone to talk to I'll always lend you an ear." Gai responded kindly

"Oh Thank you Gai-sensei." Tenten gave him a smile

"Uh I don't know about you guys but I feel awkward sitting here in my pj's and having three guys stare at us." Gail said

"Oh!." Lee Blushed "Gomen-nasai!" He then quickly turned his head away Causing Tenten and Karayan to Laugh. Neji just coughed a bit uncomfortly

Then Gai got up and walked toward the door and He spoke "Well One must never put off training! I'll be at the training grounds. Are you boys coming?"

"We will be There sortly Gai-sensei." Neji replied

"Alright!" and With that he zoomed out the door creating a small wind in it's wake.

Karayan stared down for a moment and she saw that raven still had his head on her feet. she gave a yawn and spoke to her wolf. "Hey Raven Can I get up?"

"Who's Raven?" Lee asked

"Oh he is my wolf."

Karayan pointed to her feet where Neji and Lee saw a huge wolf staring right at them with narrowed yellow eyes.

"Whoa!" Lee said while neji stared on silently. Man where these girls something else!

Raven picked his head up and then he stood up only to jump up on Karayan's lap and settle back down on her lap. Tenten who had gotten up laughed as she stood near. And Gail was laughing so hard was hugging her sides but she didn't notice that she was turning over until she fell off the couch. Gail yelped before she hit the ground with a thud. Now Tenten laughed even harder. Lee and Neji turned their heads and they saw all of the girls laughing. Even with Raven on her lap Karayan chuckled at her sister for falling of the couch. A few minutes went by with them laughing. until Gail managed to speak a bit out of breath.

"Raven is protesting." Until she busted out laughing again.

"Ye-Yeah." Tenten said between laughs

"Okay very funny." Karayan said

"Oh Lee, Neji would you like some tea before you go?" Tenten asked

"Hai Tenten-san." Lee said

"Hn."

"I'll just take that as a yes."

So as Tenten went in the kitchen to make her morning tea. The girls were left in the room with Tenten's Teammates.

"You seem really close with Tenten-san." Lee started

"Oh yeah. we have known her for a long time." Gail answered him

"But Tenten-san had never mentioned you girls to us before."

"Guess she wanted to surprise you guys." Karayan said with a shrug.

"I see." Neji said

"Well we are busy Kunoichi." Karayan said

"Hai we are." Gail agreed

"But you do seem nice Rock-san." Karayan said to Lee

"Rock-san? oh please call me Lee."

"But I Prefer to call you by your surname."

"No! I Insist that you call me Lee."

"Well I don't know I'll Think about it."

"How is it that you know our names." Neji said

"Tenten told us." Gail replied

"Hm."

"Anyway it was nice talking to you hyuga-san and rock-san I must be going." Karayan said and as sge attempted to get up she heard growling coming from Raven.

"Raven." Karayan said her voice went down a few notches.

He did nothing.

"Raven." Karayan said again she heard a threatning growl.

"Thats it." she pushed the huge black wolf off of her with some effort. she grunted a bit as she stood up she stumbled alittle she grabbed her head and she had a pained expression on her face.

This didn't go unnoticed by the other in room. Gail jumped off the couch and was near her sister in a heart beat. but Karayan put out a hand to stop her. Karayan's breathing was fast but she looked at everyone with an emotionless smile. she then excused herself to her bedroom upstairs with her wolf right after her.

"Is something wrong with her?" Lee asked Gail

"To be honest Lee-san I have no idea. she wont anyone near her when that does happen. anyway I believe Tea is ready. come on. gail then ran into the kitchen with Tenten's teammates following behind.

:::With Karayan:::

As The Kunoichi ran upstairs she tried to remain calm but it wasn't working out so well. She then ran into her room and then into her connecting bathroom she kneeled before The porcliean god and then started puking.

This went on for about 5 minutes before she wiped her mouth clean. she stood up and flushed her bile down. 'Man this is the 3 time this month.' she thought She then felt Raven rub his fur against her. She looked down at him when she spoke up.

"Care to explain yourself downstairs?"

"I don't like those two men downstairs master." he said to her

"Well there okay I just don't like hyuga-san he is trying to pry and I don't like it."

"I agree."

"Uh so many things to do." she said as she stared at her pale complextion in the large mirror.

"Master..." Raven said

Karayan sighed "I know. I might go into the dragon state again but im trying to prevent it. Look raven I don't need help Im strong enough to take care of myself."

"I know But im worried for you." he said

"Awe Raven." Karayan slid down onto the floor and next to her wolf companion and hugged him. she sighed and sat there in silence while hugging him. and after a few minutes she let go with a smile on her face. "Thanks Raven." She then got up to take ger shower and get ready for the day.

:::With Tenten and Gail:::

Her teammates left a few moments ago. They did indeed seemed nice. Gail made idle chatter careful enough not let any personal information slip.

"Hey Tennie-chan?"

"Yes Siri-chan?"

"Have you noticed how karayan's been acting strange lately."

"I know, But you know her always wanting to do things on her own." Tenten said

"Hey you know Kirill and Kolya would have a freakin' fit if they found out what she is doing."

"Well yeah." Tenten said

Gail laughed a bit "You know Tenten Kolya is extremely protective of my sister. and shit Kirill keeps flirting with me."

Tenten smiled "Does he still fancy you?"

A Snort was her response. "He says that. but I just think He is playfully flriting with me thats all."

"Watch what you say Gail." Tenten warned the older girl.

"man Tennie-chan do you really think Lady-hokage will have someone look after uchiha-san?"

"Hm I believe so. since they don't trust him. me I just don't care If I do get assingned to watch him then I'll Treat him as I would with any other mission."

Gail smirked "Ah that's what you say now."

Tenten's cheeks flared " I would!" she argued

"Uh-huh. I see it now First you start treating him as a mission, then You start getting closer and closer till you befriend him, and Then while you train together. either he or you will make the first move and Then! you will get together! be Boyfriend & Girlfriend!" Gail said as she smirked wickedly.

Tenten just stared at her with an eyebrow raised and Gail stared back until she shrugged and simply said "What? I have played matchmaker quite a few times."

Tenten shook her head with a smile "Ah come on Lets get ready."

"Right. Coming." so the two went up the stairs to get ready for the day...

:::An Hour Later:::

Karayan sighed as she stepped out of her room dressed and ready for the day (AN: her outfit is exactly like from chapter 2.)

She stood near the door waiting for the other two girls she then saw Tenten in her usual Training clothes and gail sported a Dark blue V-Neck long-sleeved shirt with sleeves pushed the the elbows and she also wore jean bike shorts and her blue ninja shoes. Karayan nodded her head toward the other girls and soon they left the house with Karayan and gail riding on Raven and Tenten walked along side them all the while laughing and cracking jokes. They were off in search of Naruto to join them to prepare for their mission which would be in 4 days.

"Hey Tenten do you know where naruto is?"

"Yeah We might as well get him since he is tagging along this mission." Tenten said.

"Right." Karayan said, So Tenten lead the sisters to a ramen joint where They all saw Naruto with his team. naruto was gulping down his fifth bowl.

Karayan just couldn't miss this oppertunity to crack at Naruto. "Jeez Nari-chan You keep eating that much you going to have indigestion later and we wouldn't want that now would we?"

Naruto sharply turned his head as the rest of his team did. There he saw Tenten standing next to Raven with the sisters sitting on the Giant wolf. she Smiled at Tenten a waved a greeting. He had a grin on his face with a noodle hagning from his mouth. "Hi!" Naruto said

Gail Laughed while Tenten and Karayan smirked "Hello. Haruno-san, Uchiha-san and Hatake-san Good morning."

"Good Morning." Kakashi spoke

"Come on Nari-chan!" Gail jumped off Raven and ran toward naruto grabbing his sleeve "We need to prepare for the mission!"

"Oh Right But I-" Gail seemed to know what he was about to say as she pulled out a wad of cash and dropped it on the counter she flashed a quick grin before lugging him out of the seat. And they pulled him along Say yelled back at his bewildered team "Gotta go!'

"Oookay." Sakura said

"Hm." Kakashi said

Sasuke Only shrugged before turning back to his ramen.

The The little group carried on Laughing. They had to prepare for the mission might as well do it now so they could have time to do whatever else they had to before the mission would start.

****Oh My God what a chapter. took a while to write. FNP Will be updated sortly and I'll have chapter 7 on MTJ soon. Sooo who do you think This Kirill person is? And what about the akatsuki? will they ambush them and take Tenten and the tricksters to join there organization? so what will happen? So many questions To ask! jeez writing takes more time than one would think. and I know I know your all probably thinking Where the hell is SasuTen!? right? well I will add him in the story very soon. its just that he won't be in the story until later for my story to work out. well anyway I take my leave Till next Chapter narely Dudes and Dudettes!****


	7. Preparing

****Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters besides my OCs I do hope people enjoy this story I'm writing. Now I don't nothing I know how sad But Good News I'll publish some more stories soon whoopee! Plus I have another life outside fanfiction. I'm a surfer and I like to catch big waves so my updating might be slow so yeah but anyway Everyone enjoy Chapter 7 MTJ Dudes and Dudettes.****

The Group walked on. Their first stop happened to be a weapon's shop. "Okay First stop here we are." Tenten annouced

Karayan Got off Raven and she kneeled down to him nuzzling his head and she heard him whine happily She spoke to him " Wait here." The wolf nodded his head So The group walked into The shop skimining through all the various weapons and accessories you can get. Tenten went off in search of some new shuriken While Gail Looked through several Exploding tags. Karayan was on a search for acid. The kind were it melted the enemy's skin on contact. Naruto followed Gail.

"Hey Gail?" Naruto spoke up.

Gail stopped staring at a pack of exploding tags to look at Naruto and she smiled while staring at him "Yes Naru-nari?"

"What are we doing after this?" He asked

"Going off to the General marketing area. To see if we need anything then off to train for a bit. with you along for the ride."

"Oh." He nodded his head

Gail turned back to the tags as Naruto decided to busy himself with looking at a pack of Tags to.

:::With Tenten:::

Tenten was holding a pair of shiny new shurikens between her fingers but something had caught her eye. There on a self a few feet away from her was Two packs of White shurikens. Five in each pack oh man she must have those! So she smiled then picked them up and nodded her head to herself. 'Now off to the poison.' she thought

But Before she could she saw Sasuke Uchiha standing near the Katanas. But he wasn't alone Kakashi-sensei was with him.

'Strange.' She pretended she didn't see him as she walked by the two men but Kakashi Spoke to her "Why hello again Tenten why are you here?"

She turned her head as in a greeting "Buying some new weapons."

"That much is obivous." He said

"Oh and some accessories." she added

"Interesting." Kakashi said

Tenten merly shrugged before staring to walk away toward the accessories but kakashi's voice stopped her.

"Oh Tenten I was meaning to Tell you this but you just seem hard to catch, anyway since Sasuke is back someone has got to babysit him and tsunade-sama had originally wanted me to do it, I am a busy man and I don't have time to watch him,"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the 'babysitting' part

"Uh-huh and what and How am I involved in this?" Tenten asked

"Quite simple Tsunade has narrowed down the number of people which are Naruto, Sakura, And You."

"What?" She couldn't help but ask "Just three people from a whole capable amount of ninjas.?"

Kakashi shrugged "Hey I don't know her reasons but she had sended me to tell all three of you that she wants you to see her around 3 O'clock today."

"But she told me that She would choose someone to watch him in two weeks from yesterday. Plus I have a mission in four." Tenten could not deal with this. She just prayed to the almighty lord that she wasn't the one who was going to babysit him.

"So that's why your in here to tell me about this?"

"Well that and Sasuke here wanted to check out the katanas they had here."

Tenten Laughed "Yeah me to. My other one is startin' to get old."

Kakashi nodded his head. Throughout the whole conversation Sasuke remained silent just staring at Tenten. And of course Tenten Felt awkward when he did stare at her, She nodded at Kakashi and Went off Somewhere else in the Weapon's store.

:::With Karayan:::

Karayan had decided to check out the poisons And acids. So far She held Two in her hands one was purple in color and The other was yellow. She held them up for a few minutes, Then smiled yes these were the ones she wanted, So she had Grabbed six viles of the yellow acid and seven of the purple poison. Then Looked at the other accessories she sort of browsed through what they had.

"Man let me see if they have... Aha!" She Shouted for Karayan saw a self near the register and It had black pouches of Gun powder.

Soon she heard running coming towards her she snapped her head toward the direction and Saw Tenten Running toward her with panic written on the girl's face.

"Karayan! are you alright?" Tenten said

The said kunoichi laughed for a moment Before she spoke "Tenten I'm Alright I shouted because I saw that they have Gun powder, And it's pretty rare to find Gun powder here."

"Oh I see," tenten Smiled as she went up and grabbed a pouch holding it in her palm before putting it back, "Has good weight to it." She finally said

"Yeah! Plus Im running Low, On mine."

Suddenly The cashier appeared right then, A Young Man that Looked like he was 19 years old. and was as Tall as Karayan. He had dark green eyes And slicked back Chestnut brown hair. He took one look at Karayan and was instantly smitten with her.

"Can I help you ladies?" he said charmingly All the while kept on staring at Karayan

"Hai you can." Karayan said "When did this come in?"

"Oh that." He laughed "came in yesterday morning. Boss wanted it, Dont know why though."

"Really?" Tenten Spoke up

"Yeah." He Said

"Good very good." Karayan said, As she walked over and Grabbed 15 Bags of the gun powder And brought them to the counter she smiled at the cashier and said "Can you ring these up for me?"

"I sure can." He flashed her a charming grin

He whisteled low "I hope you can pay for this woman."

Karayan shrugged "How Much." she asked getting bored

"10,000 yen."

She dug the money out and gave him cash. "Here you go. And thanks."

"No problem, Names Derick. And you?"

"Korrin." Karayan Lied

"Oooh French girl huh." Derick said

"A French Ninja yes," She said egging him to believe the lies she was saying.

"You seem Real interested in guns. Would you care to see the selection we have in the back?" He asked

"But Derick Why aren't they up here in the front part of the shop?" Tenten cut in

He stopped staring at 'Korrin' To Stare at Tenten,

"Boss man Just got them yesterday along with The powder, Since most ninja's dont know what a gun is he keeps them in the back and waits until a customer walks in wanting to purcase one, So the powder stays out here and The guns are in the back." Derick explained

"I see well Me and Korrin would like to see what you have in the Back." Tenten explained

"Sure Thing Tenten." He smiled at the weapon's mistress, Just a friendly smile.

(AN: Since Tenten has a lot of weapons she goes to the shop to buy more and she normally sees derick working there, So there sortof friends. or on friendly terms.)

Derick walked behind from behind the counter to some feet away To where a wooden door was, He opened it and on the other side looked like a storage room. But there on the wall across from them was the guns he was talking about Several types of guns. some hand guns, Sniper rifles, Tommy Guns, AK 47s, Ones that have the barrels, Assult rifles, Tranquelizer guns too. and near the guns was a box on the floor that had Grenades filled up to the top.

"Pretty cool." karayan said. she went in further examing all the weaponry. Tenten was going to follow her but she felt a pressure on her arm. Tenten turned herhead to find out it was derick. but before she could utter one word, He pulled her behing an oppisite wall and started asking questions.

"All right Tenten spill. Where did you meet that hottie?" he asked.

Tenten's eyebrow went up, "Known 'korrin' for some years now."

He placed a hand on his hip "And you never bothered to tell me?"

"Didn't Think she'd go for you, Besides the air around her indicates that she already has her significant other derick."

Derick didn't believe her "I dont believe you. And she looks single to me."

Tenten laughed "Well I know this because we went to a soul mate finder In lightning country You know just for fun, 'Korrin' went first, And when the guy took her hand he went bug eyed, and dropped it so fast, 'Korrin' looked somewhat confused, That is until he explained that she in a few years will someone exactly like her, Meets her challenge for challenge, He also stated that she will have this strong air around her that usually others get when near there Soul mate, But now the air is still strong to let others know she is taken."

"Huh." Derick said "So is she free?"

"Ugh Dude i just said that she isn't. She maybe free right now but not for much longer."

"Bummer but a guy can still try right?" he asked hopefully

Tenten shook her head 'No'.

"Damn and she sure is fine looking." derick said

"And what did that soul mate finding tell you.?"

"Someone's asking alot of questions well When I went he grabbed my hand and stared at it and finally he took a deep breath and told me that my 'soul mate' would be someone just as powerful as me, With a dark arua surrounding him, and kinda moody to. Oh that and He would find me when I turned 17, at the time I didnt believe him, Me and Korrin were 13 at the time."

"Ah I see. Well thats too bad. If I could not get her than I probably would have gone for you."

Tenten snorted "Yeah and I would have rejected it too."

Derick smirked and then put on a fake hurt expression "You hurt me tenten!"

The weapon's mistress just padded his shoulder with a smile.

Now just a few selfs away Karayan heard every damn word. "Oh tenten." she silently chuckled but then frowned when tenten had told them about her being taken, 'nah I really couldn't have a soul mate,'

:::Few Minutes Later:::

Karayan walked Out with a smile on her face carrying to sniper rifles equipped with night vision setting. And Tenten walked out with A revolter hand gun. but Gail and naruto stood by the counter waiting

"Just play along okay?" Karayan whispered to her sister Gail nodded her head

Then the guy walked back to the counter while Tenten, Gail and Karayan made their purchases. Derick looked at Gail for a moment before Tenten whispered to him "She's taken too."

"Damn."

Tenten smiled as she waved he said "Hope to see you again Tenten, Korrin and Uh I didn't catch your name?"

"Its Gazz." Gail lied

He Nodded his head wished them a pleasent Morning and they left the shop, Continuing on with there day. And raven In tow with them.

"Okay Off to the music store!" Tenten Said

"What for." Naruto said

"You have never been inside a music store before Naruto?" Karayan said

"I have Looked inside one but never been in one before."

"We can fix that." Gail said

"So are you The only family or what?" Naruto asked

"Oh no You see we know several people back in Lightning Country. Goliath, Gothel, Kirill, Kolya, Zvan, Akula, Zeeri, Sebastian, And more. These are very close People that Tenten met When she met us. They are just friends but All of us considered Family to each other." Karayan explained

"Kolya? Kirill? Who are they?" Naruto asked

"There mercenaries from Russia, they work as killers with us." Gail answered

"But I think kirill might have some competion." Karayan teased

"Why would you say that?" Gail asked her sister

"Oh naruto you didn't know but, kirill always flirts with Gail, Just 'Harmless fun' He says but I already know he has the hots for my sister and he may not be the only one." Karayan gave Naruto a knowing look.

Naruto's went wide for a minute, but then went small again. Karayan knew! She knew!

The Small group of four walked on im silence for a few minutes, Naruto's mind processing his thoughts. So this kiril person likes gail too? Well naruto would have to see this guy, To see how much of a challenge he would be.

Then he asked "Who are Zvan and Akula?"

The three girls laughed "We-well There Goliath and Gothel's kids. There pretty young Zvan is 5 and Akula is 6." Tenten managed calming herself down

"Oh you mean goliath and gothel are married?" Naruto asked

"Nope." Karayan Answered

"I don't get it." he said

'Well Naruto." Gail said "They wanted to have children before they got married because they wanted there kids to remember the wedding."

"Say speaking of weddings Tenten Goliath and Gothel are getting married On the 17th of march." Karayan spoke

"Oh! I thought it was later than that." Tenten said

"Well it wasn't gonna be until May or something like that, but then they told me they wanted to be married in the spring." karayan informed

"Well then im sure lady tsunade wouldn't mind If I asked for a few days off to go."

"Sweet and You can come to naruto." Gail said

"Sounds like fun Believe it!"

The sisters laughed. Soon they reached the music store. Tenten went in first followed by Naruto, Karayan and Gail.

Tenten Turned Round to meet the others. "Alright After this stop off to practice,"

"Got it." Karayan said as she dissapeared

"Uh-huh right." Gail nodded and went in another direction

Naruto turned to Tenten. while Tenten merly nodded her head She spoke "Come with me this way." She pulled on his arm and dragged him while laughing. Once they were in a hall Tenten asked him a question

"Hey naruto would you like to learn how to play the gutair?"

"Sure!"

"Okay then we will start you off with an acoustic gutair for the basics, lets find you one."

"Sweet believe it."

So while Tenten and Naruto were looking for a perfect gutair. When Naruto saw it The gutair was an orange color with black around the edges And It caught his eye. "Hey Tenten!"

Tenten came over and gave it a once over she nodded smiling "Its perfect for you."

Naruto nodded and he picked it up from the self and carried it towards the counter. While Tenten went off in search of some new drum sticks.

:::With the sisters:::

Karayan and Gail were just searching for something, Karayan was carrying some new gutair strings, While Gail had a new keyboard with different sound effects tucked under her arm. Then Karayan Spotted a gutair In bora bora blue. It was perfect, for Gail. karayan turned her head to look at her sister who was staring at a speaker. Perfect Karayan smiled took it and went to buy it.

:::An hour later:::

After the group made their purcases And where heading Towards there training grounds.

(AN: The Girls have a training ground that is a big lake, with ground and its pretty fair from the village for sound reasons the girls play pretty loud. but karayan puts up a genjutsu where you cant hear anything only those with strong power could detect the sound.)

They were on there way when naruto said "Yeah! Im so excited to finally see you train believe it!"

"Hey Naruto is it true from what Tenten told us that you want to learn how to play the gutair?" Gail asked

"Yeah can you teach me?" He asked

"Well Im good but karayan's better, I mean I do play the gutair but Im better on the vocals and keyboards."

"Do all three of you know how to play the gutair?"

"Yes We do but karayan's the best." tenten said

"Please Don't go on about it." Karayan

"But im strong in drums," Tenten said

"Well Tenten Gail and I have been meaning to tell you this since you are a siren we will Put you on vocals. so you will still play drums but you will also sing first then Gail."

"I can Deal with that." Tenten said.

"Its setteled." Karayan said

"Uh I don't feel like training right now," Gail said

"Then what do you feel like?" Karayan asked her sister

"Tuning up my keyboard and gutair at home." She said

"Yeah come to think about it, and as much as I want to see you guys train I wanna try out my new gutair." Naruto said.

Throughout the whole ordeal raven was quiet while the group talked on, So n the end thye agreed to train at night so no one could see them. and thye started to head towards Tenten's house. While Tenten was Talking to naruto about the basics for a acoustic gutair, An ANBU Ninja appeared. The group went silent. Everyone was calm and had blank stares. The ANBU Approached tenten and Told her,

"Lady Tsunade Requests your presence right now." His voice smooth and even.

"Of course, but may I ask what for?"

"She said its important, didn't give me all detail. but hurry and go now." With that the ANBU disappeared.

Tenten sighed "Well Im off to see what Tsunade-sama wants you guys go back to my pace I'll meet up with ya."

"Alright Tenten." Gail said

"Okay." Naruto said

Karayan and Raven only nodded their heads, the kept walking towards Tenten's while The Honey-eyed Weapons Mistress ran toward the Hokage to see what she could want.

****Da Da Da da da dadada da da da daaaa! Im Done for now, Next chapter will be up soon. I don't like to leave my readers hanging lol. So what could tsunade want from Tenten? Find out Next chapter On Music Trapping Jutsu! Yah Narely dudes and dudettes! :p****


	8. Adding On

****Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or any of the characters. In honor of valentine's day. Sad I know Now in this Chapter there will be lots of laughs and surprises and (Drum Role) Finally Some SasuTen moments! yes finally these two will meet, Took awhile I know but its worth the wait.. I believe this chapter will have been most certainly worth the wait Lol.. ;) So sit back and Gaze at your computer screen Dudes and Dudettes****

Tenten couldn't help but process all that has happened this morning. First what happened in the weapons shop, The music store and until now. Only yesterday Tsunade said it wouldn't be for two weeks until she would have chosen a caretaker for sasuke. What could have happened in just one day that would make her change her mind so fast?

Well Tenten was about to find out, While she was on her way to The Hokage. She couldn't help but think about what she had told derick. About The soulmate experienced. Tenten left a great deal of Information out of her story. and it just wasnt her and Karayan that went it was also Gail and Gothel. While she did indeed tell about her and karayan's experience. but not the other two. At the time Gothel was carrying zvan. Akula was already a year old. I know this seems silly, But gothel wasn't so sure about Goliath in the beginning but when the finder took her hand he gave her a kind smile and told her that she has already found him and that they will be happy for a long time. Now when gail came along to the finder it seemed like ages Till the man spoke and he said that when she grows to a certain age there will be several men fighting for her attention.

When Gail heard this she didn't believe it at first, She still doesn't. But the finder warned her that it is her choice to choose, apparently her soulmate won't be easy to find. Tenten laughed to herself about the crazy things they have done. But her mood darkned a little bit because Of last night. At Monster's Night The two akatsuki members kept staring at her and the twins, Great she just remembered that they were after her and The other two as well. Darn.

Time seemed to fly as she was standing outside the Hokage Tower she saw shizune standing there as if she was waiting for her. She was. Shizune waved and smiled at Tenten. "Hello Tenten! Glad you came. Come come." She rushed the confused kunoichi inside. And pushed her inside the office wishing her goodluck.

Tenten Breathed a little fast because of the rush, She saw Tsunade grin at her.

"Good Afternoon Tenten," She spoke

"Yes Good day to you to Tsunade-sama." Tenten replied

"I suppose that your wondering why I have called you here right?"

"Hai I have."

"Well this is very important, I know that I said it would have been in two weeks, But It can't wait."

"What is the emergency?" Tenten asked

"Well it has come to my attention that Kakashi is busy and doesn't have time to babysit Sasuke. So he came to me last night requesting that it's about time someone took official watch." Tsunade explained

"Uh-huh go on." Tenten said

"And three possiblie people that could keep an eye on him were you, Sakura, And Naruto."

"Why?"

"Well the others were a major no. The others couldn't and I'm not so sure about my apprentice taking care of him, She may still hold affection towards him and Last time I looked He wasn't so fond of her either."

"Tsunade-sama." Tenten pressed "I have alot to do to. Not just Kakashi sensei. What about Naruto?"

Tsunade sighed "Well after a brief conversation with Both Jiriya and Kakashi We all agreed that Naruto might lose his temper when dealing with Sasuke and something unwanted will most likely happen. So the most reasonable person to choose was you."

"Well I see your point." Tenten stated

"Plus." Tsunade added as she smirked "You have The girls with you im positive you will be able to keep sasuke on his toes."

"Uh, Thanks? I guess," Tenten replied

Tsunade waved a hand "Don't worry Tenten you will do fine, And Every month I will expect a report on his progress."

"Oh alright Tsunade-sama." Tenten paused for a moment before asking "Uh Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes Tenten?" The hokage asked

"Do I have to take him everywhere I go?"

Tsunade choked a bit. "W-well yeah, ahem Places such as missions, To stores, and training, But not 'personal things'."

Tenten's cheeks flared "I wasn't talking about that!"

Tsunade grinned "Just watch what you say then. Now getting back on subject, History from your file shows that you have spent alot of time with neji hyuga. This is good why? because you know better than anyone when it comes to dealing with IceCubes."

"Well thank you." Tenten said unsure.

"Im marking this mission as S-rank." Tsunade broke the silence

"You are?"

"Hai I am, Sasuke Uchiha can be dangerous, But you have Gail and Karayan to help if needed, and you must fill him in on the whole jutsu thing like you have done with naruto, And Im also asking you to train sasuke."

"Okay I think I can handle this." Tenten said

"And therefore you must drop the time you spend with your team. for you will be to busy with uchiha and The twins, along with the nightclub, akatsuki, etc."

"Eh that is true Tsunade-sama. Oh I meaning to ask you I require time off in a few weeks for a wedding in lighting."

"Oh You mean Goliath and Gothel's right?"

"Yeah. that's the one."

(AN: Tsunade knows all about Tenten's connections.)

"Then its okay with me."

"Great!"

Tenten headed for the door but she suddenly stopped and she turned to tsunade again. "Do I need a mission file?"

"No. But Kakashi Sensei has a scroll that will come in handy at times. Go to him and he will give it to you. The mission starts now,"

"Okay thanks Tsunade-sama." and tenten left the room.

"Your welcome Tenten." and with that the hokage began to drink her tea to calm her approving headache.

:::With Naruto and the sisters.:::

Naruto sat on the couch just staring at his new Gutair and his only one. he couldn't wait to learn how to play it! Currently Karayan was in the kitchen laughing and Gail sat by the bar mixing herself a drink. In a coffee mug.

He took interest in what she was stirring over there, so he went closer to her and asked,

"hey gail what is that?" he pointed to her drink

"Oh its just some irish coffee."

"I see. well uh how about you start showing me to play?"

"Sure." Gail said

She walked over to his gutair and realized there were no strings on it. she sighed "Okay first we have to put the strings on it." So for about 10 minutes later They had four strings on and only two to go.

"Almost done." But just as gail said that karayan walked in with a bright grin on her face. "Hey Silly gilly and nari-chan."

Gail and Naruto looked up from the gutair and stared at her, apparently Karayan is in a good mood with evident laughter in her eyes,

"yeah Sis?" Gail asked

"Let's bake Tennie-chan a cake!"

At the sound of food naruto's stomach rumbled Gail laughed.

"But what about the gutair?" gail said

"yeah!" Naruto agreed. Karayan leaned against the doorway. "Well after we're done I can show you."

"Sounds great! learning from a pro!"

Karayan laughed "So What kind of home made cake should we have for tenten when she comes back?"

"Ice Cream cake?" Gail suggested

"Nah its long to make." karayan said

"Carrot cake?" She tried again

"Maybe, Got any ideas naruto?"

"chocolate fudge?" Naruto said

'I Don't Know." Gail said

Then naruto jumped out of his seat "Aha! I got it a chocolate strawberry cake!"

"That... Isn't a bad idea." Karayan agreed.

"hey! Instead of one cake how bout we make her two!" Gail said

"Sure that way there will be plenty of leftovers." Karayan said

Then a minute later Karayan had a brilliant idea. "I got it! we will make Chocolate Strawberry cake and red velvet cake from scratch!" Tehn both naruto and gail smiled they said together "Sounds great!" then they looked at each other and with qucik thinking gail blurted "Jinx!"

Naruto got mad, and huffed while crossing his arms, Gail snorted while getting up to pull naruto off the couch and said "don't pout Naruto now come and help me and my sister make the batter,"

He instinately smiled "Yeah I'll Help Believe it!" So they all laughed and headed toward the kitchen with raven keeping a wathful eye on them from the couch in the living room.

:::Back with Tenten.:::

So far, Tenten had taken deep breaths until she arrived at her Training grounds, She knew that both team's were here having a joint training session for an entire month. She laughed a little with the idea of kakashi-sensei putting up with Gai for an entire month, She almost felt bad for him... Almost.

So she arrived, with a poker face on, and cleared her throat to get Kakashi's attention. But The first person to notice her was Neji.

"Tenten." Neji said

"Hey Neji." She replied without looking at him. and walked straight towards kakashi.

Kakashi stopped reading his book to notice Tenten walking towards him. "Why hello tenten what brings you here?" In fake innocence

"Kakashi-sensei I came here to relieve you of your duties for watching Sasuke Uchiha." Tenten stated with a fairly plain voice

"Finally." Kakashi said

Sakura stopped talking with lee and walked over to Tenten, but Lee followed her.

"hey Tenten-chan." Sakura greeted.

"Hello."

"Hello Tenten-san!" Lee greeted with a smile

She stopped talking with kakashi to smile briefly at Lee. "Hi lee." then turned her attention back to the the sensei.

"So Why are you here?" Sakura asked.

This time Kakashi broke eye contact with Tenten and Turned to Sakura, "Sakura." He spoke making his voice loud and clear to everyone so that they wouldn't miss it. "Tenten is going to babysit Sasuke."

"Huh!?" She asked in shocked surprise

"Babysit?" Lee asked confused

Sasuke Turned his attention on Tenten and His eyes narrowed

Neji didn't say a word.

"but I thought that it wasn't going to be until another 2 weeks?" Sakura stated

"That was the original plan but, something came up and since he can't be trusted just yet tsunade-sama made her choice earlier than expected." Tenten explained

"Oh." Sakura sounded a little sad,

"So This means you wont be able to train with us for a while?" Lee asked

"Afraid so Lee. But good news I'll still be bale to talk with you. And Im suppose to train Uchiha-san to so If I can't meet with you that's why."

"Oh Okay Tenten-san." Lee said

Suddenly Gai-sensei spoke up with a proud smile on his face. "Tenten I'm proud of you. I know that you will succeed! train everyday with him to perfect your skills, you could teach the youngster a few things that I'm sure of."

Tenten smiled at her old sensei. "Thanks Gai-sensei." Then she looked uncomfortable with Sasuke staring at her. she cleared her throat and she reached her hand out towards kakashi.

"Hm? Oh right I believe you will need this." he reached and took the scroll out of his pouch and Handed it to Tenten, She smiled in thanks, and was going to walk near Sasuke but Suddenly She heared a cheerful shout heading straight. For. Her.

"Whoa!" Tenten had managed to turn around with her arms wide she suddenly gained 30 pounds, All she managed to see was a black head nuzzling into her neck. and little arms wrapped around her neck and legs around her waist. she then heard him pull away from her neck with a huge smile on his little face.

"Zvan?" tenten stated

"Auntie Tenten!" he shouted

The little boy had pale skin and big silver eyes, with greenish black hair that was slicked back and bangs framing his forehead, the child was smiling so wide that it stretched from ear to ear,

"What, But How?" She asked confused

"Uncle Kolya, Kirill, and Sebastian are here too along with Akula!"

'Wait wait, There here?"

"Yes." the little boy smiled seemingly unaware of the other people present.

"I'm just glad to see you again." he murmered in her neck with a very content and happy sigh.

"I'm Happy to see you to." as she retured his embrace

Everyone stared in wonder at the little boy who just appeared and tenten seems to know him well. Very well

Then Zvan stopped staring at Tenten to stare at everyone else. "who are they?"

"Oh. Well This is team kakashi and Gai. But we're just missing naruto.."

"Who's that?"

"A Good Friend Zvan. This Is Kakashi-sensei and Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Lee And Gai-sensei."

The little boy finally let go of tenten and stared at all the other people, Finally he whispered to in Tenten's ear "there all Tall auntie Tenten." She laughed at that.

"Tenten who is this?" Lee asked

"Zvan."

"Oh."

Sakura spotted a red dot on tenten and she shouted "Tenten Look out!"

Tenten looked down and saw a red marking dot right on her chest she sprang into action so fast that it was hard to see her. She grabbed Zvan and Jumped away while holding the child in one arm she grabbed and threw three shuriken at her opposer, neji got worried and as soon as she landed he asked if she was alright she merily smiled and shouted in the distance,

"You Have to do better than that Kirill!"

"Damn." An accent was heard as a man with short curly light brown hair appeared holding a sniper rifle. "It would have worked to."

"Score! Tenten 157 and Kirill 0." She taunted

"I will get you one of these days Tenten mark my words." He smirked

"Yeah yeah yeah,"

"So Where are the others?" tenten asked.

Kirill laughed "Akula's got 'em running wild by now, Probably all over this village trying to catch her I'd imagine. She ran off in seach of a what was it? I believe The candy store. you know how she gets around sweets."

"yeah I know." tenten laughed

But Tenten grew Serious "Kirill This is sasuke uchiha my mission for as long as it will be." she pointed to a man with black hair and black eyes. with a white kimono shirt open at the front. he nodded towards him then turned back to Tenten

Kirill's appearence was that he had Light curly brown hair, With green eyes. he wore a black head protecter and a chain around his neck. Zvan's appearence was the geenish black hair and silver eyes.

"Right I suppose we should leave now. Uchiha-san follow me and Farewell everyone." And with that tenten walked away with zvan holding her hand and Kirill on one side and Sasuke on her other.

This whole thing was getting weirder and weirder to Neji.

The small group walked on Kirill dragged behind checking out all there was to see in the leaf village. Zvan was tired from the journey so he rested in Tenten's arms Tenten sighed she might as well get started with sasuke now.

"Uchiha-san."

"Hn."

"There is alot I need you to know so listen when we get home I'll show you to your room. after you have settled in I will come by Later and explain the situation,"

"Whatever."

Tenten glared at him in annoyance "Look here things will go alot smoother if you work with me here."

"Hn."

"Is that all you can say?"

"No." He said

"Good at least we're getting somewhere. And I'll be trainning you as well. Maybe we could teach each other some new things." A spark in her eyes.

"I Know enough." he said shortly

"No harm in trying to learn new things,"

He remained quiet.

"Come uchiha-san we're close to home."

"The Name's Sasuke."

"I don't remember asking you. and I know your name."

He just stared at her, then turned his head away looking forward.

Tenten sighed again "Sorry have a bad headache today,"

"It's Fine." He said shortly after her.

After few minutes of walking They made it to Tenten's house she walked up to the door putting her key into it unlocking the door, but her eyes widened and she quickly ducked down, Sasuke didn't see her move fast enough so when he looked up and ... Splat!

He stood there hands in his pockets, With his face.. Covered.. In.. Red.. Cake.. Batter..

Tenten looked up from the floor with wide eyes, she tried so hard to no bust out laughing. She she soon saw cake stains all over her walls, 'Looks like a war zone in here'

Laughter was heard and it was naruto who ducked under for cover behind the couch. he popped his head up and started laughing like there was no tomorrow. He couldn't help himself Sasuke was covered in cake batter! How Priceless!

But the worst of it all There stood a clone of karayan's holding a camera on record. This caused Tenten, Karayan, Gail and Naruto to howl with laughter, Which woke Zvan up and caused Kirill to come running in the house.

"What happened?" Zvan asked but soon found his answer for one person had cake batter covering his face. Tenten couldn't help it she grabbed hold of zvan so hard while her face was pink with laughter. Kirill traced the attacker and just happened to be Karayan holding a medium mixing bowl with red batter inside and a wooden spoon with dripping batter in her other hand and her knees bent in laughter. Her face wide open and laughter flowing through, But sasuke remained oddly quiet. still standing there with the batter dripping off his face, but his aura darken consideredably, He seemed quiet pissed off.

"S-Sorry Uchiha-san didn't see you there." Karayan managed to say through her laughter

Tenten had to act fast, she quickly put zvan down on the couch while smothering her laughter she stood in front of sasuke and she grabbed his hand and started to pull him towards the stairs when he pulled back.

"What? do you want that off or not?" Tenten asked smiling

He nodded and she grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs disapearing from sight.

The clone stopped recording, And with that she put the camera on the bar on poofed away.

After minutes of chuckles and laughs They all managed to calm down somewhat. Gail noticed the mess,

"Hey Karayan let's clean up this mess."

"Okay," So The girls started to make flowing movements with their arms, And fingers curling and low and behold The batter just came off the floor, and floated in the air until Gail started swinging her arms in a circles and the batter followed spinning in a circle. Naruto watched in amazement while Zvan did the same, Kirill only smirked. Soon the girls all had it back in the bowl and the room looked spotless.

"Great work." Karayan said and Gail smiled.

:::With Sasuke & Tenten:::

Tenten dragged sasuke upstairs tugging at his wrist. Rushing him into the bathroom, She quickly turned the light on. it was an apple red color with several pictures on the wall and was a pretty spacey bathroom So she pushed him into the sink and put his head in the sink and turned it on and left him to wash it off on his own, She reached over on the shelf over the toilet and grabbed a red towel with soap. she handed the soap to sasuke since he couldn't see anything at the moment,

So after a few minutes of him washing his face clean from the cake batter. He reached his hand out. A sign for the towel which she gave him. So he rubbed his face clean and stared at the mirror with Tenten at his side. She nodded at him and then answered his unasked question. "You get used to that."

He raised a single eyebrow "Getting used to flying cake batter?"

Tenten laughed at that. "No normally it's worse than that. You don't want to know trust me."

He nodded "Thank you."

Tenten stared at him for a moment "Right your welcome, well Come I show you to your room."

She brushed past his body and pulled her poker face on acting as if it was nothing they walked for a few seconds before She reached a wooden door and pushed it open and flicked on the lights the room was in a navy blue with the trim in black and had a canopy bed with matching black and blue sheets. queen-sized bed and plenty of pillows, several selfs adored the walls with nothing on them but one self had books on it. and in the corner was a built in closet big enough to fit 5 bodies in and also had wooden doors. The room also had a big windows in fact they led out to a balconey with long black curtains touching the floors and had a blue shine to them. Plus the was a soft rug that covered most of the wooden floor.

Sasuke walked around seeing all that he could see in his new room. Tenten spoke up. "I take it that it satisfies you Uchiha-san?"

He stopped staring to land his midnight gaze on the Honey-eyed kunoichi. "Very, Call me Sasuke. 'uchiha-san' is to formal."

Tenten nodded a small smile graced her face. "Alright Sasuke-san."

"Your Room is across from mine, Anything you need." She said

He nodded.

"Do we have to go to Kakashi's to get your things?"

"Yes."

"Okay well I suggest we go now so you have the rest of the day getting settled in."

"Hn."

So with that they left sasuke's new room and down the stairs were told them they would be right back. and everyone just stared at them leave. Gail with a smile on her face and Karayan in the kitch babysitting the baking cakes. Naruto next to raven and Zvan nodding on and off while Kirill sat at the bar staring at all the drinks.

:::3o Minutes Later:::

They ran quickly to Kakashi's place where sasuke swung inside the window. tenten's brow rose while she leaned against the wall outside waiting for him after a few minutes sasuke reappeared with a black backpack. She nodded and commented "smooth." and they were off.

:::20 Minutes Later:::

Tenten had decided to make a little pitstop in a kimono store Sasuke followed not really caring. Tenten walked to a female clerk. They chatted for a few minutes then Tenten pointed at Sasuke to which the clerk blushed, but the strange thing was Tenten wasn't blushing or smiling. There conversation was in whispers so he couldn't hear anything.

"O-oh for him?" The clerk whispered.

"Yes for that lad standing over there." Tenten confirmed

Then the clerk asked Tenten a question "Is he your Boyfriend?" very curious.

She did not blush but discomfort was clearly shown in her eyes. which caught sasuke's attention.

"No he isn't. Just helping a-ahem a friend with getting some new threads."

But the clerk didn't believe her, "Your so Lucky!" She nearly shouted then she noticed him staring in the two girls direction. "Oh my god he's looking over here!" her face turned darker as she tried to look at the cash register.

"Look we're not together," judging by the seriousness shown in the kunoichi's eyes she was telling the truth. "Well that's too bad you look great together!"

"Uhhh, Look can you make them or not?"

She suddenly had a gleeful smile on her face. "Of course I can! now in what color?"

"Well 10 White kimonos Tops and 10 Black ones, oh and 10 Dark blue ones if you can."

"30? It's No problem!"

Tenten sighed as she smiled "Thank you Oh and." Tenten went and grabbed a Uchiha fan from her pocket. From the Hokage.

"Could you by any chance sew This symbol on the upper back?"

The clerk studied the symbol then eyes going wide "This? but this is the Uchiha Symbol and that's-" pointing to the prodigy,

"Yes Sasuke Uchiha. It's my mission to look after him."

"Why of course dear these will be ready after midday tomorrow. Please until then." She smiled in a flirty way at her but a knowing flirty way towards sasuke. Tenten caught the look and this time her cheeks tinged light pink of extreme embarrasment.

(AN: To those didn't get way The clerk was trying to do, She Intends to pair the two up together and hinting to Tenten to get with uchiha and Tenten felt totally uncomfortable. the knowing look. Lol.)

"Uh Thank you."

"Your welcome Tenten. Name's Shakary."

"How did you know my name.?"

"What can I say? News travels fast around here. When you told me that your watching over him I figured that you had to be Tenten."

"Oh alright. Well I will return tomorrow. Good bye." She whispered

"Yes, bye for now." Sharkary grinned which made Tenten's hairs stand on the back of her neck.

She rushed over to where sasuke was who watched their entire conversation pulled him out of the shop, Eager to get out of there after the conversation with the Clerk. As the two ninja left Sharkary yelled.

"George! Come quick!"

Soon a tanned man with brown hair tumbled out of the back panic on his face, "What is it?"

She smirked "Oh Nothing important but... We have a new order."

He visibly relaxed while walking over to her and wrapped his arms around around her waist and buried his face in her neck, "Dont get me started when you do that."

'It's funny, but darling two ninja's came into the shop one girl and one guy." She explained

George groaned already aware where Sharkary was going with this. "Baby I know what your gonna try and do." He warned

"And I'm All up for it!" He grinned

"Really?" She asked hope shinning in her eyes

"If it makes you happy it makes me happy. You always try to play matchmaker baby."

She smiled so huge that it went ear to ear. He smiled and leaned down to catch her lips in a passionate kiss which lasted for about a minute, when she pulled away eyes sparkling.

"Gotta admit the guy she was with was hot."

His eyes flashed dangerously when she laughed "Jealous much? Don't worry I still got the hot's for you my hubby." he smiled and whispered "good." into her hair. Then she pulled away from him teasing laughter still shinning bright as ever.

"Come on." She said "Let's get started on her order." She giggled and george chuckled

"Right."

:::With Akula and The other uncles:::

The little six-year-old was running pretty fast considering her age. but that was thanks to her auntie Tenten! She loved her so much! just as much as Zvan did. Speaking of which its about time to head to her aunt's. she could hear her two uncles shouting her name and she suddenly grinned she just bought a load of candy that she was planning to share with her little brother when she get's back To Auntie tenten's.

This little Girl has the same Black-green hair but except its a short choppy hairstyle that whips around her face. and the same big silver eyes, But she was to wrapped up in her thoughts when he bumped into someone's leg. She plops to the ground holding her head. but she meets up with a pair of dark eyes that stare her down.

She gets up and bows to the stranger. "Sorry sir."

Tenten stoped walking when she heard that little voice. She reconizes that voice anywhere! "Akula?"

She sees the little girl bowing to appoligize to sasuke, probably for bumping into him, But then Akula grins and launches herself into tenten's arms. while happily shouting "Auntie Tenten!"

The two guys who chased her suddenly stopped at seeing an old friend. Sebastian and Kolya both walked to Tenten and gave her a warm greeting which she gave back just as warm, This is were Tenten filled them in On her two missions. Sasuke and the one that is starting in four days. counting down to three. And Kolya had news for her and the girls but he wants to dicuss it at her house she nodded and so the happy group walked back to tenten's.

:::25 Minutes Later:::

Tenten Opened the door holding Akula's hand and apparently Sasuke Learned his lesson he ducked, But Tenten laughed and Told him that there is no reason to duck this time. So he straightened and walked in the house with a cooled expression on his face.

But suddenly tenten had her nose in the air smelling the sweet aroma coming from the kitchen, For both Kolya's and Akula's heads snapped at the smell from the kitchen. Where kolya bolted to. Tenten laughed Where Akula jumped away from tenten and ran to Zvan who was on the couch and she pulled out the candy satch and plopped down and opened it which Zvan raced over and they started to pick out their favorite pieces. Tenten smiled And she went up the stairs where Sasuke was. He started to unpack when he felt someone's presence in the door way. He turned round to see Tenten there this time with a friendly smile on her face,

"Welcome to the Family Sasuke-san." She gave a wave to him and went back downstairs prepared to follow the declictable aroma to the source and attack.

****Ta Da! I wrote this in honor of Valentine's Day, Were finally at the start of a friendship between Sasuke and Tenten, Maybe Bloom into something more... ;) So I hope you enjoyed this chapter so Read and If you can Drop a review, The next chapter will be up shortly so readers until then Have a Happy Valentine's Day oxoxoxo ~ DarkLover4Life narely Dudes and Dudettes!****


	9. At Tenten's

****Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me. And it never will. with that out of the way I wanna say sorry for taking so long to update. just needed a break from writing. Now here is chapter 9 to Music Trapping Jutsu. I'm pretty sure this Story is boring you guys. But.. Ah forget it (To those who still read this story.) So Enjoy Dudes and Dudettes****

Tenten had her nose in the air following the tasty smell down the stairs, and into the kitchen she bent down to look into the glass window and saw four round cake pans baking. In all different sizes, She took a deep sniff and then sighed with a smile on her face. But soon a voice broke out through the air.

"There not done yet Tennie-chan."

Tenten suddenly stood up and turned around to see Karayan standing there with another mixing bowl, She was smiling.

"I can see that. what kind of cake is it?" Tenten asked

"I'm not ruining the surprise." She said

"Oh Fine." Tenten pretended to be upset

"But. You can help me with the icing." She suggested with a smile

Tenten instinately perked up "Yeah."

So The girls smiled while preparing the icing both with smiles on their faces. Unaware that they were being watched from the bar By two Guys. The guys in question well they were Sebastian and Sasuke. For different reasons. The Uchiha was staring at Tenten His Caretaker, Studying her, And sebastian was staring at her and Karayan he was Goliath's real brother, So he kept an eye on the fasinating kunoichi, But He started feeling weird things toward his dance partner. Tenten.

For When the girls dance sometimes they dance with the guys. They are paired like this, Tenten & Sebastian, Gail & Kirill, Lastly Karayan & Kolya.

And they have been dancing for a good three years turning four, And Sebastian was a teen at the time of seventeen. and Tenten thirteen So she was turning 17 soon. and he 21. So yeah he was starting to feel attraction toward her but he sure didn't show it.

He walked in the kitchen smiling small watching Tenten mix the icing turning it black. Huh black icing and Karayan was busying herself digging in the cabinet for something "Damn you." She whispered standing on her tip toes.

Tenten turned to look at Karayan she laughed at her friend's predicament searching for some decorations such as Colored sugar, Small candies to put on top. Until she spotted Sebastian standing at the doorway. She smiled "Sebastian! Perfect timing. Help Karayan out over there."

Karayan suddenly stopped and her head whipped around to stare at Tenten and Sebastian. But it was to late for he quickly cut across to Karayan, He grinned and grabbed her hips and lifted her up high onto the fourth self were she easily saw the things she needed she grabbed them and he put her down on the ground she smiled slightly in thanks and turned to glare at tenten who smiled very innocently.

"You did that on purpose." She glared at Tenten

"I have no idea what your talking about." She said

"Uh-huh." The orange eyed kunoichi said

"I'm not in this." Sebastian said while holding his hands in the air and walking away

"I Say where are Gail and Naruto?" Karayan asked

Tenten peaked into the doorway that lead into the kitchen and she saw gail and naruto sneaking onto sasuke at both sides being real quiet and Gail nodded her head at naruto he shouted "Sasuke-teme!"

Sasuke ignored him. So Gail turned to yell in his ear "Uchiha-san!"

Nothing Happened so Naruto tried again "Sasuke-Teme!"

Sasuke sat there arms across his chest he didn't do anything.

Gail tried even harder "UCHIHA-SAN!"

Sasuke's eye started to twich and the loudness of The kunoichi's voice. She smiled and nodded to naruto.

He took a deep breath And shouted "SASUKE-TEME!" Now Sasuke looked very annoyed.

So Gail did it and shouted as loud as she could "UCHIHA-SAN! UCHIHA-SAN! UCHIHA-SAN!"

"What?" Sasuke inally gave up and asked very and totally annoyed

"HI!" Gail and Naruto shouted

"Hn." He had a brow raised and a pissed look. They laughed.

So Both continued to laugh while everyone stared, then The oven beeped signaling the ready cakes inside. "Oh Gail! Naruto! Come come please." Karayan said

"Huh? Oh right." Gail's face red from laughter she stumbled her way into the kitchen giggles coming rom her mouth. And Naruto had to grab her shirt to keep himself from falling his laughter still strong.

Raven layed on the couch watching and chuckling only as a wolf could. and The little ones Zvan and Akula had smiles on their faces. they whispered to each other, "I like that guy." Zvan said

"Me too." Akula whispered

:::In The kitchen:::

Tenten laughed lightly While saying "Oh you to."

"Oh man those pictures are going in the book. But this video is even better." Gail said

"Do you guys always record?"

"Yeah."

"That's awesome!"

"Anyway Tenten shoo shoo. away with you." Karayan said

'What? but why?"

"Because We want to decorate and surprise you!" She answered back

"Oh hey!" Karayan pushed Tenten away and straight into Kolya. She looked up and smiled "Hi Kolya long time no see."

"You too Tenten." He replied while staring at Karayan's back

"Hey wasn't there something you wanted to say?" She suddenly asked.

"Da. There vas." He said in his russian accent.

"Come come dis vay please." he answered taking her to the bar, once they sat down he talked "Tenten the package came."

Her eyes went wide "Really?"

"Da. The courier sent me a message so thats vhy ve came. he vaits for you in florida."

"Florida? Why There?"

"Its the best meeting point for him, and its best to go asap." He explained.

"But Kolya I have a mission soon."

"Hm dis does present a problem. But vhat about Karayan and Gail? They can use their povers to get you there in a few hours time."

Tenten sighed "Kolya No one can know about their powers and who they are."

"Vell den I have bad nevs for you. There well known in lightining for vhat dey do. and the band as vell."

"Oh Damnit. Fine were gonna have to move fast and karayan's ability will be perfect."

"Dere you go. Oh and I didn't karayan that ve found her parents..."

"What! you found them!" Tenten nearly screamed and Kolya quickly put his hand over her mouth to silence her.

"Not so could be listening in, An da ve found them Her father vas carrying her mother bridal style both looking very bloodied and almost dead. They came in yesterday, and are currently resting in their mansion."

Tenten took in all the information she never met Gail and Karayan's parents but both of them always spoke about them, She really wanted to meet them, gail always told her that their mother would love Tenten and possibly take her as if she was her own child. and Tenten wanted to know the warmth of a family. because she never had one, She like Naruto was alone before The sisters came in her life, now with them around smiles were every where and laughter, jokes and games.

"Well this is sudden." Tenten spoke.

"Da no kidding Im Vorried for Karayan." Kolya said.

"Yeah, Must be."

They stood their in silence for a few moments thinking. When Tenten rememberd something "Oh Kolya I have To do something be right back." he nodded and turned to his brother kirill who was staring at Gail's back He chuckled and his brother gave him a glance.

:::With Tenten:::

She darted for Her room went in and grabbed a scroll from her bed. everything was getting weirder and weirder to her. She then ran downstairs and was surprised and the huge cake sitting at her bar, and then Gail, Karayan, Naruto, Zvan, Akula, Kirill, Kolya, Sebastian jumped out yelling "Surprise!"

She stared dumb founded "It's not my birthday yet guys."

Karayan smiled "We know Tenten, we just thought that you could use some cake and fun to relax before training later."

"Okay then. Well lets have some cake then we will go over our mission and then train afterwards." Tenten declared

"Alright." Gail said

:::2 Hours Later:::

The little ones passed out on the couch. And Everyone else was awake But the guys were all in the guest room talking about weapons and planning. Naruto however was next to gail who happened to sit next to her sister, Sasuke was sitting by himself on the other couch. Tenten looking at their mission file And Karayan was looking at the scroll Kakashi-sensei gave Tenten And as she was reading her eyes remained the same but her eyebrows rose in silent surprise. Gail who was talking to naruto notices her sister's expression.

"Karayan was is it?" She asked

But the Kunoichi remained silent So Gail leaned over and looked at what Karayan was reading She read three lines then pulling back in surprise She looked at Tenten who didn't even move. she spoke "Uh Tenten did you even read this?"

Tenten looked up "No."

The sisters shared a look. So Tenten put the mission file down and they handed her the scroll. And on the third line it reads "If the curse seal acts up Tenten you have to bite down hard for about a minute then hit his pressure point in the neck to get rid of it."

Tenten stared. that is until She pulled back to stare at sasuke then at the scroll, then at sasuke again. Then at the scroll again. She did this for about 2 minutes before looking freaked out. But she looked at the sentence after that it read "But you shouldn't have to worry about that Tenten, There is another seal that I put on him to counteract. But if it does get out of hand then that is what you must do."

Wait a minute Tenten's name was written had someone planned this? had Tsunade already picked her awhile ago? What was going on?

Tenten sighed and rolled it up. Something wasn't right. But that wasn't what tenten was worried about. the news that Kolya told her. Thier parents were found. should she tell them? Maybe wait a day or two until she would spill. yeah thats it.

"Hey guys I got an Idea let's practice Now, Since its night and no one cany spy on us." Tenten Suggested

"Wait do you always train at night?" Naruto asked

"No We train in both daylight and the night time. And Since Monster's Night is closed tonight, We can train so lets go." Gail said

"Right Let's get the guys." Karayan spoke and the girls got up to get the guys she suddenly told her wolf "Raven could you stay here and watch the Kids for us? We will be back in a couple of hours."

The wolf already had Akula laying on him and Zvan was near his snout. He merly nodded his head then bent down and closed his eyes. And Naruto couldn't help but ask "Hey Tenten... Are you sure that those kids will be safe?"

"Don't worry Naruto they will be fine, Raven would shred the attacker apart."

"Oh okay." He said

Then Tenten turned to Sasuke She spoke to him "Sasuke-san Its time you know the whole story."

But The sisters jumped. "Do you really think we should tell him?"

"I have to. He is gonna be under my care So yeah I have to have to."

Karayan didn't look to pleased but she finally gave up in the end, And Gail was the same way, So Tenten took a breath And Began her entire tale. Of how she was training, Then met the sisters, Took care of Karayan, They made their own jutsu, Can play the instruments very well, To their dance partners, And How Tenten was a Siren, To the sisters element control, and That they were real demons, and there personilaty, And their abilities, and her abilites as well, Plus the fact that The sisters were royalty, And how Only He, Naruto, The sisters, and The guys, And their other friends from lighting know about this, And why it must be kept a secret. When Tenten was finally done telling the tale, Gail made a move.

"Uchiha-san," She started getting to close enough to stare into his eyes but she didn't blush and certainly didn't give him a flirty look either. "Can I give you a nickname?"

Tenten started chuckling and Karayan was smirking. While Naruto had a huge grin on his face. Apparently They all knew something he did not.

All Sasuke did was cock up a single dark eyebrow in silent question, Gail was Grinning from ear to ear. In a bad way. It looked as though she was gonna do something evil. "So Can I?" She asked excited

He didn't say anything, So Gail took the silence for a yes, She studied him real hard. Until it hit Her! The way she saw it There was three nicknames That she could give him which were:

1. Dark n' Rude Dude

2. Uchikey-Chan

3. Chicken Cheeks

She clapped her hands And annouced with a huge Grin that couldn't get any huger. "I got it! You have three new nicknames Uchiha-san Which are Dark n' Rude Dude, Uchikey-Chan, And Chicken Cheeks!"

Naruto Fell onto Tenten laughing so hard that she had to support him while have a good laugh herself. And Karayan was smirking her body shaking in silent chuckles. "W-wait Gail me and Narto have another to add on the list." Tenten managed while laughing and holding naruto "Its SasGay!"

After she said that Tenten couldn't hold it anymore she fell to the ground laughter ripping real loud from her throat and naruto fell right on her but his body was sideways and and leaned on his elbows while still laughing and Gail seemed to take his other nickname very seriously. Cause she looked up at him and Asked In a Innocent voice "You're Gay?"

Sasuke's eyes were twitching and He couldn't keep his cool facade much longer "No. I am. NOT. Gay" He said his voice cold as Ice.

Tenten managed to push naruto off her while sitting up. She smiled a Innocent smile but mischeivous laughter was in her eyes and she said "But Sasuke-san, Didn't you Smooch Naruto here twice?"

After she said That reconigtion dawned on the sister's faces. They remembered Tenten telling them about this. and Naruto Instinatley stopped laughing and anger was on his face, While Gail was sporting the hugest Smirk on her face and Karayan was laughing not even 12 ft away from them holding a small device. (AN: Can you guess what it is?)

"That was an accident!" Naruto shouted

"So you really are gay?" Gail asked with fake innocence

"No." Sasuke said very annoyed

"The first or the second time Naru-Nari?" Karayan spoke up

"Both!" He shouted

The girls laughed. And Tenten said "Oh Relax Naruto, Sasuke-san Were just getting under your skin. You Sasuke-san really need to lighten up." Tenten told him seriously

"Hn." he was staring at these weird Kunoichi. None of them held any interest at all. They all stared at him with friendly smiles or Grins. serious looks, angry looks, glares, and poker faces, It appeared to him That they didn't even take a slight interest in him. And His caretaker she only smiled in the friendly way, and spoke polietly. She never Screamed 'Sasuke-Kun!' when they were Genin the few time he did see and bumped into her, Back then she merly Gave him a poker face and continued to follow her teammates to wherever that they went. And from the looks of it she never will. At least Tsunade was kind enough to send him to a regular sane Person and not a screaming giggly fangirl.

"All right now that uchiha-san knows the whole story let's be off okay?" Gail said

"Right I'll go an get the guys." Karayan said then ran two the other guest room on the first floor. So Tenten got up stretched and Then she turned to Naruto and spoke "Now I know this is what you were waiting for Naruto."

He smiled brightly "I sure am! Now I get to see this jutsu of yours."

The guys all came out after Karayan did, So she nodded at Tenten and then they all stood up Tenten making sure sasuke was next to her they left her house, She locked it and the group set off near the lake. It's where they practiced, Some walked in silence, Well at least Tenten did. She knew something that the sisters didn't. There parents were back, after 3 years, How would they react? Tenten was sure that they would probably freak out. especially the older one, Oh Tenten would tell them later after all. she still had to think things through. So She remained quiet more than ever, and Since sasuke was next to her he noticed. But ever since she was assigned to watch him she had been full of friendly smiles and laughter, always talked so no umcomfortable air came. But now she had a thoughtful look and was quiet.

"Hey Karayan Why do you call everybody by there surname?" Naruto asked

"It was just the way I was brought up. Haven't we talked about this before?"

"If we did I forgot." He answered

"So Karayan how are you?" Kolya asked

"I'm Fine." the kunoichi replied

He seemed to study her as if he didn't believe her. But decided to not press the matter. Sebastian and Kirill were in conversation with Gail, The group made there way to their training spot.

:::20 Minutes Later:::

They made it. The moon shining down on the smooth surface of the lake. Stars were bright tonight Naruto walked around and took a breath of air. This place was beautiful. He turned to Tenten, he smiled "Tenten this place is perfect!"

The weapon mistress smiled to. "Yeah I know."

"Well let's get started." Gail said and Kirill followed her She placed her arms up and opened them wide, Causing the earth to go up and she made in a rectangular shape and tenten jumped high while unraveling a medium sized scroll and and biting her thumb she released a drum set. Two lower drums and The other things she needed. while Gail and Karayan also opened medium sized scrolls and they released their instrumnets, several gutairs and keyboards were poofed out even violins were out. many other instruments Even speakers and ampilfeers, cords etc. The girls all hopped onto stage Then Tenten formed the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu handseal and Gail performed the water clone jutsu Karayan followed, Soon The place was filled with clones from the girls, Even the guys made clones of their own, It took awhile for Kirill and Kolya to learn but they got it.

"Okay, We will start off with this one." Tenten said at the mircophone, Then again you wouldn't be able to tell anyway if it was her or a clone.

The music started for the song Gimme Gimme Gime (A Man After Midnight) By ABBA The girls played the intro with practiced ease. and Tenten was standing there gripping the mic while Sasuek and Naruto stood their watching unaware that they were the targets. The clones all got into a waltz position and then started to dance and Tenten & Gail began to sing.

Half past twelve, And I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone, How I hate to spend the evening on my own,

Autumn winds, Blowing outside the window as I look around the room, And it makes me so depressed to see the gloom,

There's not a soul out there, No one to hear my prayer,

Gimme Gimme Gimme a man after midnight, Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away,

Gimme Gimme Gimme a man after midnight, Take me through the darkness to the break of the day,

(Chorus)

Movie Stars, Find the end of the rainbow, With a future fortune to win its so different from the world I'm living in,

Tired of T.V., I open the window and gaze into the night, But there's nothing there to see, No one in sight,

There's not a soul out there, No one to hear my prayer,

Gimme Gimme Gimme a man after midnight, Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away,

Gimme Gimme Gimme a man after midnight, Take me through the darkness to the break of the day,

:Throughout the dance The clones simply waltzed around smiles on their faces while inside the circle a battle had been going on and The fighters were using the music to their advantage. That is the girls were, they blended in with the dancers so it was hard to see them plus the music kept on distracting both Naruto and Sasuke:

Gimme Gimme Gimme a man after midnight,

Gimme Gimme Gimme a man after midnight,

There's not a soul out there, No one to hear my prayer,

Gimme Gimme Gimme a man after midnight, Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away,

Gimme Gimme Gimme a man after midnight, Take me through to the darkness to the break of day,

Gimme Gimme Gimme a man after midnight, Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away,

Gimme Gimme Gimme a man after midnight, Take me through to the darkness to the break of day,

(Chorus ends song)

Naruto was panting, wow that was some jutsu they had created, and naruto could tell that Sasuke was worn to only after one song, Man these Butt-kicking kunoichi's were no joke thats for sure.

"Ready for more?" Karayan asked.

"I won't give up Believe it!" Naruto shouted.

"I can keep going." Sasuke stated.

"Good." Tenten said.

"Vell den lets start please." Kolya spoke out loud.

"Da." Kirill agreed.

Soon The group resumed training, Playing several different songs.

:::Hours Later at approaching dawn:::

Tenten could tell that even though Naruto and Sasuke were beat they didn't want to show it. She smiled and signaled for the others to stop. Which they did. "Okay that's enough."

So the girls sealed their music instruments and karayan placed the rocky stage back down into the ground with a wave downward. The group silently made there way back to Tenten's. Sasuke and Naruto too tired to start conversation. Tenten lost in her thoughts while kolya and kirill seemed to be engaged in a conversation in another language.

Gail was searching for constellations, While Karayan walked next to Tenten in silence as well.

Finally after it seemed forever they made there way to the house while naruto departed each giving the Girl's a kiss on the cheek and a shake to the guys he left for his place hands behind his head. Tenten unlocked her door and they all filed in sebastian saw the kids crashed on the couch. Raven opened his eyes,

"Greetings." he said.

"Hi you miss me?" Karayan joked.

"Very much so." The wolf replied.

"Okay Tenten we will leave in the morning." Kirill spoke.

"Yeah we only came here to tell you that." Sebastian said.

"Okay guys sleep here tonight then leave in the morning." Tenten said while going to the staircase and started to climb upwards into her room. Gail followed along with Karayan. Raven jumped off the couch and followed Gail into her room. and The guys all went into the room they were in earlier. Soon after wishing everyone a goodnight Tenten crashed in her clothes from earlier that day to tired to care about changing.

Gail changed though and slipped in her covers while feeling another weight on the bed she smiled knowing who that was. "G'night Raven."

"Goodnight Master." The wolf replied then passed out.

She smiled in the darkness then closed her eyes. waiting for sleep to come to her.

Karayan has also changed into her nightwear and she quickly drank water from her bathroom sink before wiping her mouth then dragging her feet to her bed, she pulled the covers down while jumping on the bed then pulled them up to her waist and put a hand above her head while he other was on her tummy. She sighed and the minute she closed her eyes they stung probably because she forgot to blink for a bit. But her breathing slowed down and sleep came to her tired body.

Sasuke was the only one who couldn't sleep as he layed in bed staring at the ceiling, Thinking about all that has happened to him. He shrugged to himself before closing his eyes and tried to relax and get some sleep for the next day ahead of him.

****And That's it, If your interested for the next chapter then I'd like for you to leave a review, and As for Flames they will be used to roast a lamb on a spit in my front yard. So My Readers until next update****


End file.
